El Verdadero Sentimiento de las Cartas
by Eriol Harlaown
Summary: Capitulo Final: Sakura derrota a Gemini, pero esto no quiere decir que se da por vencido en este momento. Tomoyo cumple una promesa a Sakura que se habìa hecho un año antes.
1. Un día Normal

El verdadero sentimiento de las cartas

Aviso: Todos los personajes pertenecen al grupo artístico CLAMP, no me denuncien por asuntos de derecho de autor, Ok

Capitulo 1

Un Día Normal

por: Clowlead Hiiragizawa (Roque Espinoza B)

         Sale el sol y las luces del alba traen un día muy hermoso, los pájaros empiezan a emitir sus cantos, el sol aparece radiante y la gente sale a las calles para enfrentar un nuevo día. En pocas palabras, es un día normal, como todos los otros.

         Así empezó el día en uno de los tantos hogares de esa calle. Eran las 7 de la mañana y una niña de 13 años despertaba a esa hora. Bajo tan rápido como pudo de su habitación, para mas tarde encontrarse en la cocina con su familia.

         Así eran las mañana para los Kinomoto, una familia que vivía muy feliz lo cotidiano. La pequeña Sakura ya era muy distante de lo que había sido cuando comenzó el desafío de ser Card captor, ahora era una estudiante que iba en la secundaria, la misma a la que fue su hermano que ahora es un estudiante universitario. Su padre, por su parte, seguía haciendo clases en la universidad y para agregar, el profesor Kinomoto estaba a punto de recibir su doctorado. 

         Así comenzó el día para todos en el hogar de los Kinomoto, luego de desayunar, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos colegios y lugares de trabajo. Sakura se iba con sus tradicionales patines hacia la secundaria de la cuidad de Tomoeda, todavía tenía sus amistades de toda la primaria, como por ejemplo, Rika, Naoko, Chijharu, Yamazaki y por supuesto su inseparable amiga de toda la vida, la tierna Tomoyo. Siempre iban a recordar los viejos tiempos, en la mansión de Tomoyo, sobre todo, recordaban el momento en que Sakura se enfrento con la carta sellada, en el parque de diversiones. Solo algo lamentaba la Pequeña Niña de cabello negro, el hecho de no haber grabado la gran hazaña de su gran amiga.

         Por su parte Touya iba a la universidad con su bicicleta, ahí lo esperaba su amigo Yukito, estudiaban lo mismo y trabajaban juntos, hablaban sobre lo cotidiano, ambos eran muy buenos deportistas y eren de una enorme popularidad entre las chicas de la Universidad. En general, era un día normal, no pasaba absolutamente nada. Ya quedaban atrás esos extraños eventos causados por las cartas Clow, con el tiempo el libro había quedado sellado, y las cartas permanecían guardadas. Sakura no las había vuelto a ocupar hacía mucho tiempo, y Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas también permanecía dormido en el interior, tal vez Sakura  las dejo olvidadas, ya que luego de esa gran aventura vivida. Nadie en el vecindario de los Kinomoto sabía lo que había ocurrido, al terminar el día, una alegre conversación se formaba a la hora de la cena:

         -Uyyyyyyy, detesto las ecuaciones, siento que con el paso de la clae estas cosas se van alargando mas y mas. – hablaba una muy cansada Sakura que venía fatigada de un pequeño examen de Matemáticas.

         -Vaya, el monstruo mostró sus horribles colmillos.- Decía muy irónicamente Touya ante el berrinche de la dulce Sakura.

         -Te dije que no soy un monstruo, ahora déjame en paz.- contestaba Sakura enojada por el trato de su hermano.

         -Vaya, parece que ustedes dos no cambian en nada, son unos hermanos que se llevan muy bien.- Hablaba en un tono muy agradable el profesor Kinomoto.-Bien, mas allá de todo, quiero que me hagan un favor, quiero que ambos el día de mañana me vaya a comprar algunas cosas, Sakura aquí te dejo la lista que necesito. Touya quiero que la acompañes por favor.

         -Gracias Papa, pero voy yo sola, no necesito de mi hermano.-

         -Miren quien habla, la niña mas valiente de la casa. 

         -Cierra la boca.

         Después e cenar, tanto Touya como Sakura, se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Sakura se mientras se arreglaba para ir a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Shaoran, aquel amor distante de ella, ambos mantenían una comunicación mas menos fluida por medio de mensajes, incluso, Shaoran y Sakura, habían habilitado un correo electrónico para comunicarse. Esa forma de comunicación, aunque era mucho mas fría que el correo tradicional, los podía unir, por mas tiempo. Sakura era ya mucho mas feliz al comunicar sus sentimientos al joven Shaoran todas esas cosas se las contaba a Tomoyo por teléfono, y a la vez fijaban un día para salir de compras, este fin de semana. Luego de ello se fue a dormir. 

         Touya mientras tanto hablaba con Yukito hacer de una investigación que tenían que hacer para presentarla a la universidad, después de que se pusieron de acuerdo, Touya se fue a dormir.

         Ese era el día de los Kinomoto, un día tan normal como otros, nadie pensaría que el día siguiente sería distinto, esa noche, un resplandor comenzó a brillar en la luna y un misterioso eclipse, se estaba formando, algo iba a ocurrir y era algo que pondrá a prueba la fortaleza de estos dos hermanos. 

Continuará.

Notas del Autor: Hola a todos, este es mi primer capitulo, y a la vez, el primer fanfictión que escribo, estoy muy feliz de hacer algo así y sobre todo, de mi serie predilecta. No anticiparé nada para el siguiente capitulo, ya que es mas interesante para la historia, mantenerla en la incertidumbre, mientras tanto les pido que dejen Reviews y me ayuden un poco con algunas ideas, Ok. Me despido, y mando un saludo a Marissa Cervantes, quien me hizo inspirar, para escribir esta historia. Chau.


	2. El día donde cambió todo

El verdadero Sentimiento de las cartas

Por Clowlead Hiiragizawa

Capitulo 2

El Día que Cambiaría todo

         Luego de irse a dormir, Sakura comenzó a dormir profundamente, no sintió nada fuera de lo común. Era una noche tranquila de aquellas donde hasta los gatos callejeros duermen, mas alla de todo eso, el día que transcurrió no iba a reflejar la particular conducta del día siguiente:

         Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, todos en la casa de los Kinomoto dormían placidamente, hasta que un débil resplandor proveniente de uno de los cajones del dormitorio de la Adolescente Sakura rompió esa tranquilidad. Lo que tanto brillaba era el libro de las cartas Sakura, el cual había permanecido guardado durante mas de un año, desde que atrapo a la Carta Sellada. El libro empezó a brillar con mas fuerza hasta que el sello que este contenía, se rompió. Pero, el libro permaneció cerrado, sin soltar ninguna de las cartas,  pero este evento solo significo el inicio.

         El amanecer fue algo de todos los días, el despertar, el desayuno, la ida a sus respectivos puesto de estudio y de trabajo, Sakura tenía una practica de las porristas y se veía muy entusiasmada, después tenía que comprar los objetos que le pidió su padre, Touya tenía que trabajar con Yukito y Fujikata tenía una reunión importante por lo que los tres, llegarían tarde a casa. 

         En ese ínter tanto, una luz rosa volvía a brillar en uno de los cajones, el Libro Sakura volvía a resplandecer pero con mas fuerza, hasta que misteriosamente ese cajón se abrió y de el un libro de color rosa brillando comenzaba a elevarse, hasta abrirse en el aire. Luego una carta salió de ella y comenzó a emitir un resplandor.

         Sakura estaba en la tienda comprando lo que le pidió su padré, Tomoyo estaba a su lado:

-Tomoyo, recibí correo de Shaoran, me dijo que estaba muy bién y que Mei Ling estaba saliendo con un chico.

-Es verdad? Eso es maravilloso, no sabes cuanto gusto me da por ella. A propósito Sakura, he estado viendo algunos videos sobre tus maravillosas hazañas, podemos repetir uno para recrear nuevamente tus hazañas??? ^_^

-Tomoyo??? ^_^¡ 

         Iban caminando hacia la casa de la pequeña Sakura cuando de repente una explosión sacudió la tranquilidad. Fue una explosión tan violente que varios vidrios de los hogares aledaños se rompieron en cuestión de segundos.

-Sakura, eso fue mas o menos en tu casa-

         Ambas fueron al lugar de la explosión, y comprobaron horrorizadas lo que habían visto. Un ave, similar a un fénix, volaba alrededor del sitio, y dando gritos tan fuertes que las niñas tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no escucharlos, Tomoyo preguntaba consternada

-Que eso Sakura!!!

-No lo sé!!!

         De pronto, el fénix se arrojó hacia las niñas, las chicas comenzaron a escapar, hasta refugiarse en un callejón oscuro. Luego de un instante de que el fénix merodeara por el barrio ante la atónita mirada de los transeúntes, este se marcho. Sencillamente fue un desastre, además de que la habitación de Sakura quedara completamente destruida, habían también postes caídos, árboles arrancados de raíz, hogares que estaban deteriorados y cristales rotos por todas partes, mientras los noticiarios mostraban las imágenes de lo que sucedió, Sakura lloraba desconsolada la destrucción de su querido dormitorio, al constatar los daños, junto con Tomoyo, su hermano y su padre. Miraba como esta destruida su cama, sus peluches, sus cosas; pero lo que mas le partía el corazón fue ver las hermosas cartas que Shaoran le escribía. Le dolió mas que nada eso, aquellos recuerdos hermosos de cuando leía sus bellas cartas de amor.

         Luego de todo ello, Fujikata planteaba donde se quedaría Sakura hasta que le dormitorio quedara reparado, Tomoyo le ofreció con cariño su casa, una mansión enorme que tenía varías habitaciones.

-Tomoyo, no sabes cuanto te quiero mi amiga- Hablaba una Sakura muy emocionada y con lagrimas de felicidad por contar con una verdadera amiga –Gracias Amiga.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo también te quiero mucho, no me gusta verte llorar, me partes el alma- hablo Tomoyo con lagrimas en los Ojos. En realidad, este dúo era una amistad férrea e inquebrantable.

-Esta bien, Sakura, te quedarás en casa de Tomoyo. Mientras reparamos tu habitación- hablo Fujikata antes de irse.

         Antes de irse, Sakura junto con Tomoyo, recogían aquellas cosas que se habían salvado del desastre. En ese momento Tomoyo dirigió a Sakura una pregunta que misteriosamente no le había formulado anteriormente.

-Sakura, tu crees que eso que rondó por el vecindario era una....

-No puede ser, si el libro lo tenía guardado y..... ¡¡¡¡El Libro!!!          

Fue como una idea que nunca se le había ocurrido, pero no podía ser. El libro estaba sellado y solamente Sakura lo podía abrir.

-Entonces Sakura, tu crees que fue....

-_Fue el vuelo_

         De pronto una voz familiar hizo que Sakura y Tomoyo se sobresaltarán al mirar quien había hablado de esa manera.

Continuará

Notas del Autor: Mi intención en este capitulo no era hacer llorar a Sakura, eso sería lo ultimo que haría, pero para efectos de la historia tuve que hacerlo. Como favor les pido que dejen Reviews y que se mantengan expectantes para el siguiente Capitulo. Bye


	3. La Explicacion del Viento

El Verdadero Sentimiento de las Cartas

Por Roque A. Espinoza Bravo (Clowlead Hiiragizawa)

Capitulo 3

La explicación del Viento

         Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraron en primera instancia con esa persona, no sabían si estar felices o estar tristes, pero el hecho de encontrarse con Kero fue algo que las sorprendió por completo, el no estaba solo a su lado tenía como compañía a una mujer. Sakura la veía como una persona que hubiese conocido antes pero que a la vez no conocía, sin embargo, las tan ansiadas explicaciones que buscaban ambas amigas pronto iban a llegar.

-Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero, como estas, tanto tiempo que no me encontraba contigo.

-Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola Sakura, ya se que me extrañabas pero no me aprietes tanto que me ahogo!!!!!!!!!!

         Luego la Mirada de Sakura se desvió hacia esa mujer, una mujer que no tenía nada de ordinario, pero había algo extraño en ella. Parecía estar muy seria, y casi nunca sacaba una sonrisa. 

-A por cierto. Sakura, Tomoyo, este no es el lugar indicado para conversar, Tomoyo, nos harías el favor de hablar de esto en tu casa, en un lugar que sea extremadamente privado.

-Si, por supuesto mi querido Kero, conozco un lugar en mi casa donde nadie nos podrá interrumpir.

-Que bueno. Entonces vamos para allá. Oye tomoyo, no tendrías un pedazo de pastel que darme, porque de tanto dormir se me habrió un apetito de un mostruo. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- se reía haciendo expresiones bastante tontas en el aire.

-Vaya, tal parece que no vas a cambiar nunca -_-¡ -respondió Sakura.

         Kero se veía muy feliz, tal parece que su sueño de mas de un año, no le quito sus ganas de glotón, se elevaba en el aire feliz de haber despertado, Sakura no compartía tanto esa felicidad, al ver su habitación destruida. Entretanto mientras se iban en el flamante auto de Tomoyo, Kero habló ya en un tono mucho mas serío que de costumbre, la mujer que estaba a su lado no había soltado ni una palabra desde que se habían ido. El ambiente dentro del vehículo se había vuelto mucho mas tenso y de gran incertidumbre.

-Sakura, no puedo darte muchos mas detalles de lo ocurrido pero al llegar, sabras que fue lo que pasó.

         Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Daidouji, Kero sintió nuevamente esa enorme felicidad que tuvo al presentarse con las chicas. De inmediato, los cuatro subieron a una habitación que según parecía era la de Tomoyo, ella solicitó cuatro tazas de Té y una bandeja repleta de galletas, lo que cautivo de inmediato el corazón de Kero. Cuando trajeron todo eso, Kero comenzó a hablar en un tono mas serio y por que no decir, un poco mas siniestro.

-Sakura, ahora vamos a ir al grano.

-Ok Kero, por favor dinos que sucedió en verdad y por favor, preséntanos a tu amiga.

         Sakura y Tomoyo se alistaban a poner atención:

-Bueno, el asunto es el siguiente. Sakura, tu sabes que eres tu la dueña absluta de las cartas Clow, y que, luego de varias pruebas las convertiste en cartas Sakura, por último, transformas la Carta sellada en una carta sakura, con la cual terminaste la colección de cartas Clow definitivamente. Sobre la horrible explosión y el desastre que hubo en el vecindario..... eh..... SENCILLAMENTE NO LO SÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡PLOP!!! -Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron como atontadas luego de que Kero, no supiera nada de los eventos de esa Tarde (N. A. El termino ¡¡¡PLOP!!! Es muy usado en las historietas de "Condorito" en Chile, por ello este es un homenaje a su desaparecido creador, el legendario PEPO).

-KERO??? –reacciono una Sakura enfurecida pero, Kero volvió a responder.

-No te preocupes, debes de preguntarte que hace esta mujer conmigo. Ella les va a darles mas detalles sobre lo que ocurrió, no es así.- la mujer asintió- vamos, explicale.

         La mujer se paró enfrente de Sakura. Sakura a contempló por un momento, ella estaba convencida de que no la conocía además ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo habrá encontrado a Kero y en qué circunstancias? Luego de mirarla directamente a sus ojos, esa mujer en un acto sorpresivo se arrodilló frente a Sakura y le besó su mano en un gesto como si ella fuerá su sirvienta.

-¿Como esta Usted, mi ama?

         Sakura, en un tono avergonzado le pregunto:

-Por qué me dice ama? Quíen es Ud?

-Soy una de sus sirvientes mas fieles, Soy el Viento, la Carta del Viento

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

         Sakura no podía creer lo que esa mujer había dicho, ella era nada menos que la Carta del Viento, Sakura recordaba las veces en que la usaba para atrapar a las demás cartas Clow y sobre todo cuando Venció al Juez Yue. ¿Por qué se veía de una forma tan humana? De lo que sakura estaba segura es que ella parecía ser un ser humano común y corriente. Tomoyo en tanto estaba impresionada que esa mujer tan bonita fuera la carta del viento

-Por favor mi ama, ponga atención a lo que le voy  a decir.

-Esta bién- Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero ponían mucha atención en lo que ella les iba a contar.

-Como ustedes saben, soy una de las 53 Cartas Creadas por el mago Clow, durante mucho tiempo servimos a nuestro amo Clow y le obedecimos en todo lo que nos mandara, sin embargo, el amo Clow nunca tuvo la intención de hacernos sus esclavas para servirle. Al contrario, el sentía en nosotros su única compañía para su soledad. Sin embargo, eso no significa que el mago Clow quien fuera uno de los mas grandes hechiceros de los últimos tiempos no tuviera enemigos, durante su época, Clow pertenecía a un grupo de prestigiosos magos que se reunían en secreto en China, se llamaba "La Orden de Júpiter" esta orden se llamaba así porque durante esa época el planeta se había descubierto. Esta orden congregaba a los hechiceros mas poderosos del mundo, que se reunían para predecir el destino que enfrentaría la tierra durante los siguientes años. Dentro de todos ellos el Jefe de la Orden debía escoger entre los dos magos mas poderosos del Grupo, uno de ellos era nada menos que Clow, quien además, era el mas admirado y mas respetado por todos los del grupo, el otro, era un mago quien no respetaba a mi amo, por el contrario, lo odiaba, las razones del por qué le tenía tanto odio no las conozco, su nombre era Blaise. El era un hechicero muy poderoso, quezas mas que el mismo amo Clow, pero este guardaba un rencor que ardía en sus entrañas al ver a mi amo. Al salir mi amo elegido como nuevo jefe, Blaise intento desafiar públicamente a Clow, pero mi amo rehusó hacer eso por considerarse enemigo de cualquier tipo de violencia. Luego, el consejo del grupo, descubrió que Blaise usaba magia oscura, y por ello fue expulsado, el atribuyó este hecho a que el amo Clow hizo influencia en el consejo, pero, se especulaba en las reuniones de la época que Blaise usaba magia oscura para matar a mi amo, sin embargo, teniendo los medios nunca lo hizo. Blaise dijo que se vengaría algún día de estos por su propia cuenta, pero al parecer, al enterarse de la muerte de mi amo, nunca lo hizo, y desaparecio sin que nada supiese de el en estos días....

         Sakura, Tomoyo y kero escucharon con interes la Historia que les conto el Viento, luego ella continuó diciendo.

-Ahora viene lo que interesa Sakura. Se dijo por mucho tiempo que Blaise usaba un hechizo sorprendentemente poderoso, ese hechizo era "El Control de la auriga" el cual, cuando aparece la estrella de auriga en el cielo, Aquel quien es dueño de ese hechizó, puede tener el control total de cualquier magia que sea ajena a la de el teniendo siempre a la mano un objeto personal del Mago, creo que quien haya usado esa magia de las Cartas Clow a su favor y liberó el sello del libro liberando las cartas, sin embargo, el hechizo libero solo a aquellas cartas que poseía símbolos humanos y de animales como por ejemplo, Agua, Tierra, Sueño, trueno, etc. Ahora estas cartas tiene forma humana y rondan por cualquier lado de esta ciudad. Sin embargo, esto no funcionó sobre las cartas que simbolizaban objetos, como por ejemplo escudo, espada, etc. Lo concreto fue que alguien uso el conjuro del viento y lo liberó, la carta fue quien destruyo tu habitación y la que causo los daños en el vecindario.- Cuando Sakura oyó eso un aire de pena entró en sus ojos.- Aquí tengo en mi poder las cartas que no fueron poseídas por el hechizo, esas junto con aquellas cartas humanas mas fieles son las armas que puedes usar para enfrentar tu nueva misión Sakura Card Captor, que es la de descubrir si Blaise volvió para cumplir su venganza o algún sucesor esta manejando la magia oscura de Auriga para sabotear la magia del mundo... Por favor querida ama Sakura, le encomiendo esta misión por el bien suyo y de la Humanidad completa que el amo Clow tanto amó.

         Luego de decir esto, El viento empezó a iluminarse, y a relampaguear, hasta convertirse en una Carta Sakura normal.

-No puede ser.... Entonces mi misión va a ser encontrar a quien está saboteando la magia en todo el mundo.-Dijo sakura

-Y no solo ello. Sino que debes derrotarlo- contestó Kero-, para ello hay que llamar a Eriol cuanto antes y tambien... A ese Chiquillo...-dijo con mucho desagrado

-Por si acaso Kero, ese Chiquillo a quien tu llamas se llama Shaoran.

-esta .bíen -_-¡

-Tomoyo, esta bien que nos puedas ayudar a contactar a Eriol y los demas..

-No hay problema en ello Sakura.-Contesto Tomoyo- Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-Que cosa.

-Que si aceptarias llevar a ver tu aventura para grabarla como lo hacíamos antes *^_^*-Contesto Tomoyo con unas estrellas que brillaban en sus ojos- Por favor di que sí.

-Esta bien -_-¡. pero te reitero que esta aventura va a ser muy peligrosa, así que lo unico que te pido es que te cuides.

-Si lo haré.

Con este compromiso, Los tres se decidieron a colaborar en esta misión de poner fin a la corrupción de la magia universal, en una aventura que tendrá un componente destacado, el Peligro.

Continuará

Por Si acaso, Blaise es una creación mía, asi que no tiene nada que ver con la serie, nuevamente hago el llamado a que dejen reviews y me ayuden a estructurar esta historia, mi correo es roque_es@hotmail.com para cualquier duda. OK


	4. Preocupaciones

El verdadero sentimiento de las cartas

Por Roque A. Espinoza Bravo

Capitulo 4

Preocupaciones y Un reencuentro especial

         Las explicaciones dadas por la carta viento no solo fueron un motivo de interés para las amigas Sakura y Tomoyo, sino que a la vez generaron una gran preocupación, sobre todo de Sakura. Aquel quien manipulara mediante un poderoso hechizo las cartas Sakura, representaba una amenaza bastante grande para la dueña, Sakura no le planteo esta idea a Tomoyo, en realidad su vida correría peligro.

         Pasaron asi los días. Tomoyo se ocupó de contactar a Eriol y a Shaoran. Mientras tanto Sakura convocó a Kerberos y a Yue para explicarles el problema, sin embargo, ellos no podía estar tan sorprendidos al ver la aparición de viento convertido en un ser humano, mas que sorpresa, sus rostros expresaban.... Nostalgia.

-Ahora recuerdo que el amo Clow tenía un enemigo muy poderoso. Blaise intento una vez matar al mago Clow con magia oscurantista.- Decía Kerberos al final de la confesión del  viento.

-Maldito sea aquel que haya manipulado la magia de mi amo.-Expreso Yue su mas feroz resentimiento ante la posible manipulación de Blaise. 

-Yue cálmate lo que debemos hacer es llamar a nuestros aliados Eriol y Shaoran, de este modo, Eriol nos ayudara con toda la información que dispone, por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar.

         Kerberos y Yue asintieron, sin embargo Yue tenía un mar de dudas respecto al por qué Viento y las demás cartas tenían esa forma humana, de este modo, Yue tuvo una idea que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. 

-Viento, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía con forma humana, antes cuando Sakura invocaba la magia de cada una de las cartas, se liberaba el espíritu mágico que tenía la carta, antes, en la época del amo Clow, vuestras hermanas y también tú, rondaban el hogar del amo con forma humana, no entiendo por qué, nuevamente han vuelto a tener una figura humana, ¿Será que Blaise conoce el hechizo de convertir a espíritus mágicos en seres humanos? Ese hechizo solo una persona lo podía dominar en la historia humana, y ese era el Amo Clow...?

-tranquilízate Yue- respondió el Viento- Yo tampoco sé por qué volví a la forma humana, ya tendremos tiempo para buscar una explicación, por ahora debemos encontrar a las demás cartas que ahora están como seres humanos.

-pero como sabremos si algunas de las cartas están de nuestro lado o del lado de Blaise, luego del hechizo de Auriga- aludió Sakura sobre la preocupación que generaba el posible, ataque de Blaise con las mismas cartas.

-Ama Sakura, usted sabe muy bien que Blaise esta interesado en encontrar y atacar al sucesor del mago Clow quien es usted, Eriol es solo una reencarnación, por lo que no va a estar interesado en el en los tiempos de hoy, y usted es la dueña legitima de las cartas y eso la hace la sucesora de Clow Read.

-así que mi vida corre peligro.- decía sakura con un ánimo bastante apagado y algunas silenciosas lágrimas- no se como decircelo a Tomoyo, a mi hermano, y a mi papá...

-No se preocupe mi ama, como pista le dire que Blaise esta detrás de aquellas cartas que son las mas agresivas al atacar por ejemplo: El agua, el fuego, la tierra y el viento. Si Blaise llegara a tener estas cuatro cartas Clow en su poder, Blaise llegaría incluso a tener el poder absoluto, incluso del universo.

-Solo con esas cuatro cartas...?-dijo Sakura.

-Así es, Esas cartas reflejan los cuatro elementos, si Blaise llegara a tener el poderío de estas cartas simbólicas, el podría tomar control de otros elementos pertenecientes a la química terrestre e incluso, aquellos elementos que pertenecen al espacio exterior. Así le digo mi ama, que yo soy una de las cartas que Blaise busca mas, y si el llegará a juntar las cuatro...-De pronto viento se cortó por un momento. En su voz denotaba que no podía continuar su conversación ya que el llanto la ahogaba, a pesar de ser una carta Sakura, tenía sentimientos tan humanos como Sakura.-Ama, quiero que cumpla esta misión por el bien de la humanidad, ya que el mundo de la magia, no conoce otra sucesora mas legitima del mago Clow que usted.

-Esta bien, todos estos antecedentes tienen que ir a oídos de Eriol y los demás, mi tarea, es salvar no solo al mundo, sino también al universo completo. Yue Kero, necesito que me ayuden esta noche a ir en búsqueda del paradero de las otras cartas.

-Como usted ordene ama Sakura, podemos identificar el aura de cada una, de ellas.- respondió Kerberos.

-Ok, voy a ver como está Tomoyo con los muchachos.

         Mientras, Sakura, prestaba ayuda a Tomoyo, en otro sector de la ciudad Touya salía de su trabajo cuando sintió una presencia bastante familiar por los alrededores, era algo sumamente extraño y a la vez conmovedor, ¿era posible que fuera lo que el estaría pensando? Era una presencia muy familiar no podría ser... 

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Pregunto Touya, de pronto una voz muy tierna respondió

-Touya, cuanto has crecido últimamente, estoy tan contenta de que hayas madurado de esa forma.

-¿Acaso me conoces?

-Sí, y quisiera ver cuanto ha crecido Sakura,

-Primero déjate ver.

-Esta Bien.

         En ese momento una silueta salí de una esquina, era de cabellos ondulados que el viento transformaba en cascadas, su rostro era hermoso, pálido tan divino como un milagro... Touya cayó de rodillas y llorando como no podía llorar ningún otro hombre por la felicidad que causaba ver a una mujer tan importante en su vida como su madre, la tierna madre que se fue hace ya diez años atrás, la dulce Nadeshiko.

-Mama, no puedes ser tu- dijo Abrazándola y arrodillado ante ella- llorando a mares la feliz aparición de Nadeshiko.- mama estas de vuelta...

-Si hijo estoy de vuelta, vengo porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer en el mundo, por hoy no puedo hablar mas contigo.-en ese momento, Nadeshiko toco la frente de Touya y este cayó como si hubiera quedado dormido.-Cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de este encuentro, ahora debo encontrar a Sakura.

         A esa hora, Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo acerca de la amenaza que se avecinaba y el peligro en que ella se encontraba. Tomoyo, al oír que su amiga se encontraba en serio peligro, no pudo contener las lagrimas, Sakura le entrego un poco de consuelo y de calma.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, pase lo que pase todo va a salir bien.

-Oh Sakura, me siento tan inútil, no se como puedo ayudarte ni como poder defenderte,-Tomoyo sentía en lo mas hondo, el pesar de no poder ayudar a Sakura ya que no poseía magia.

-tomoyo, sabes muy bien que hay algo que tu me das y eso es una gran ayuda para mi, tus ánimos y tu cariño, ellos son el arma que puedo usar para vencer cada momento la adversidad, mientras exista amor en el mundo el mal no vencerá jamás, mientras en este planeta vivan las personas que yo mas quiero, como tú, Shaoran, mi papa, Yukito y mi Hermano, nadie será capaz de destruir este mundo, y mientras el espíritu de mi madre este conmigo nada me ocurrirá, ya que la fe es algo que vive por siempre en cada uno de nosotros, y mientras tenga esa fe, nada habrá de pasar.

         Con estas palabras, Tomoyo se sintió mucho mejor. Con esa fe que Sakura tenía, confiaba mas que ella saldría victoriosa de esta batalla. Sin embargo un ruido Puso fin a la tranquilidad de ese momento, una flecha había entrado por una de las ventanas, de la casa y junto a ello un fénix rondaba y gritaba por el barrio, si no hacían algo, la casa de Tomoyo sufriría el mismo castigo que paso la habitación de Sakura. Sakura reconoció desde la ventana a una Chica que tenía un arco y una flecha y que intentaba  cazar a ese fénix, ambos poseían un aura mágica, Sakura reconoció quienes eran, era el ave era la carta del vuelo y la Chica con el arco y la flecha era la carta flecha.

-Sakura llego el momento de entrar en acción, pero antes ponte este traje que te hice con tanto cariño *^_^*- los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron ante la sola idea de ver en acción a Sakura y filmarla. Kero apareció, en el dormitorio y al instante dijo.

-Vamos Sakura llego el momento.

-Si: _"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante SAKURA, quien acepto este pacto contigo... LIBERATE."_

         De este modo, comenzaba el desafío mas peligroso para una pequeña niña de 13 años quien abre una lucha por el mundo, el universo y por supuesto, por su vida.

Continuará

NOTAS: El desafío queda abierto, ya se descubren las oscuras pretensiones de Blaise y se inicia la batalla por reunir nuevamente las cartas Clow convertidas en seres humanos. No adelantaré nada del capitulo que viene. Para finalizar, dedico este episodio a Juan Carlos Estrada (Bunnyfriend) y a Celina Sosa, quien sigue fielmente mi historia. Para terminar, un solo favor, recomienden este fanfiction a otros amigos y que dejen reviews. Chau ^_^


	5. Una Reunión Particular

El Verdadero sentimiento de las cartas

Por Roque a. Espinoza Bravo

Capitulo 5

Una Reunión Particular

         Sakura volvía al viejo oficio de ser cardcaptor, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba la magia de las cartas desde que atrapó a la carta sellada, en este caso tuvo hacer un esfuerzo adicional para poder llegar hasta donde estaba la mujer del arco y la flecha, esta estaba en uno de los techos del vecindario donde se ubicaba la mansión de Tomoyo, el viento que corría era muy fuerte, y el fénix parecía volar descontrolado, así, que Sakura con Kero a su lado, tuvo que escalar un árbol, para llegar hacia donde estaba la Muchacha de las flechas, Tomoyo por su parte, grababa la aventura de su amiga, porque hacía largo tiempo que no se entretenía con una de las hazañas de su amiga Sakura. Cuando por fin pudo llegar, hacia donde estaba la Carta Flecha, esta hizo como una especie de reverencia ante Sakura.

-Ama Sakura, es un gusto para mi volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo- decía flecha.

-No hay tiempo para ello, hay que volver a sellar la carta del Vuelo antes que cause algún destrozo .-Respondió Sakura.

-A la orden ama mía- Mientras Flecha se disponía a disparar, Sakura convoco al Viento para atrapar la Carta Clow.-VIENTO!!!

         La carta apareció con su figura de ser humano, Sakura se preguntaba si ella estando así podía atacar.

-No se preocupe mi ama, aún conservo mi poder de Carta Clow.- Y diciendo esto, lanzó de las palmas de sus manos una poderosa ráfaga de viento que se convirtió en una especie de cuerdas para atar al plumífero gigantesco que sobrevolaba el área, sin embargo, la carta no podía atarlo con la suficiente fuerza, tal parecía que resbalaría hasta que de pronto un poderoso golpe de electricidad sacudió al ave dejándolo abatido y cayendo en una calle que inmediatamente quedo destruida. Sakura sin perder un minuto mas, hizo el conjuro que sellaría definitivamente a la carta.

_-"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow"_

         Tras el conjuro la carta se sello volviendo a convertirse en una Carta Sakura, luego de ello, una sensación de alivio llego al alma de Sakura. Luego de ello quiso conversar un momento con la mujer de las Flechas, cuando, al mirar a la calle, reconoció una silueta muy especial, una silueta que veía desde hace poco mas de un año, un aura que le hizo recordar momentos inolvidables sobre todo cuando atrapó a la carta sellada. Era el, Era Shaoran y estaba junto a Tomoyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se bajo del edificio lo mas rápido que pudo hasta legar a abrazar a Shaoran, fue un abrazo tan apretado que parecía que nadie los despegaría, Kero no ocultaba la molestia que significaba ver a ese "Mocoso" que había sido rival de su ama en un principio y que en los tiempos de ahora eran amantes.

-Shaoran, No sabes cuanto te extrañé- Dijo Sakura con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Shaoran- Tomoyo me contó todo lo que sucedió, y también la menaza que te espera.

-Ya veo, con que ese mocoso, fue quien hizo esa descarga contra el ave- hablo Kero, mientras veía con desagrado aquella hermosa escena, de pronto la joven de la flecha, interrumpió para referirse al todo el asunto que envolvía a la maestra de las Cartas.

-Ama Sakura, joven Li, Guardián de las cartas. por favor, quiero que me acompañen, necesito que lo hagan ahora que están reunidos todos.

         Sakura, Tomoyo y Li, se extrañaron ante la invitación que les hacía la Carta Sakura, tal vez sabría el paradero de otras cartas humanas que estaban extraviadas desde ya hace una semana de ocurrido primer desastre que significo la destrucción de habitación de Sakura. Shaoran dijo.

-Tienes información acerca de las cartas o de la supuesta aparición de Blaise?

-Solo síganme.

Ante la insistencia que les hacía la carta, los muchachos junto con Kero, optaron por seguir a la Sakura Card. Tal vez ella manejaba alguna información secreta acerca de los acontecimientos. Luego sin pensarlo dos veces, la siguieron, durante el camino, la joven de la flecha, habló a Sakura.

-Ama, es un gusto para encontrarme con usted, y sobre todo que ahora soy humana, me parece un poco extraño vivir así, pero siento que he vivido así en otra época lejana a esta.

-Para mi también es un agrado encontrarme contigo, luego de tantas penurias que han ocurrido últimamente. Adónde nos piensas llevar?

-Solo espere un momento.

         Luego de 10 minutos caminando la joven de las flechas se detuvo en un edificio viejo. Parecía abandonado pero estaba todavía en uso.

-Ahora síganme.

         Los jóvenes obedecieron, y caminaron por una escalera hasta llegar a un departamento que había en el tercer piso del edificio.

-Ahora entren.

         Al entrar, los muchachos presentes, vislumbraron un departamento en condiciones muy humildes, con lo básico para vivir, y en ella se encontraban un grupo de personas, habían dos niñas jugando con una extraña mascota y en la cocina una mujer esta preparando, lo que al parecer era la cena; pero estas personas tenía un aura extraña, pero a la vez muy conocida, para Sakura y Shaoran estas personas les era muy conocidas, y es que en verdad, los que vivían en el departamento no eran personas cualquiera; eran Cartas Sakura, que hacían una vida familiar entre ellas. De hecho las dos niñas que jugaban eran las cartas lluvia y nube, la mascota era la carta de la velocidad, y al distinguir a la mujer que estaba en la cocina, Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato que era la carta Dulce. Al reconocerlas, Sakura y los demás presentes quedaron maravillados, a pesar del lugar que era muy pequeño.

-Ama Sakura- gritaron las niñas y abrazaron a Sakura tan contentas que no podían expresar otros sentimientos. Al momento siguiente la mujer de la cocina vino hacia la sala y arrodillándose le dio la bienvenida.

-Ama Sakura como se encuentra usted.- Quizás era una recepción exagerada, pero de cualquier modo Sakura era su ama. Luego de la recepción los invitados tomaron asiento, Dulce le ofreció unas galletas recién horneadas por ella misma, los invitados al probar el bocadillo sintieron que nunca habían probado algo tan bueno desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-En verdad cocinas maravilloso, Dulce- Dijo Tomoyo al probar una galleta- asi que viven ustedes cuatro mas la mascota.

-En realidad no somos cuatro, somos en total siete las que vivimos aquí- respondió la carta flecha conversando en el pequeño salón donde estaban reunidos-No sabemos bien como paso, pero al parecer fue hace una semana, nosotras siete caímos juntas por ahí, cuando despertamos nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos la forma que acostumbrábamos a estar cuando el ama Sakura nos liberaba, éramos prácticamente humanos.

-Si –Agregó la Carta dulce que se había integrado al grupo- Fue algo muy extraño. Lo primero que se nos vino en mente fue buscar un lugar donde vivir y encontramos este departamento. Es muy pequeño y muy pobre, pero es lo suficiente mente bueno para poder vivir, yo aquí me ocupo de preparar la comida y cuidar a los niño- refiriéndose a las cartas nube y lluvia quienes eran niñas pequeñas- son muy traviesas. Las otras dos consiguieron hace poco un empleo, no ganan mucho pero es lo suficiente como para pagar algunas cuentas básicas.

-Y quienes son las otras dos cartas?- pregunto Sakura, mientras Kero se devoraba una galleta.

-Son la cartas Tierra y Canción.

-¿Tierra y Canción?, y que hacen ellas.

-Bueno, Tierra trabaja de ayudante en un invernadero mientras que Canción trabaja en un jardín de niños donde les canta hermosas canciones. (N.A. La carta Canción es mi favorita de todas las cartas ^_^).

-Vaya jamás pensé que podían desempeñarse bien sobre todo en oficios de su área- dijo Kero.

-Sabemos que hay un hechicero que nos despertó y que anda en busca de las cartas mas importantes del mazo, aquellas que corresponden a los cuatro elementos.-dijo flecha- eso nos lo comunicó la carta Sombra.

-Sombra?- pregunto Sakura- y donde se encuentra ella.

-Ella vive en un monasterio, al parecer sabe mucho de la situación.

-Si y es verdad- Dijo la carta Viento- Clow usaba a sombra como su informante para que esta le contase sobre la situación que vivía el mundo en ese entonces, hasta que accidentalmente, se entero de que Blaise estaba preparando una conspiración en contra del amo Clow, con el objetivo de apoderarse del mando de la Orden de Júpiter,

ahora debemos encontrarnos con sombra, para que ella nos de mayor información.

-Asi es, lo haremos mañana, aprovechando de que estamos a un paso de las vacaciones- dijo Sakura- Tomoyo, te comunicaste con Eriol.

-Si, me avisó que llega mañana.- Justo en ese intente aparecieron dos mujeres una llevaba un traje de jardinero y la otra tenía un guitarra en la mano. La de la jardinera era Tierra y la de la guitarra era Canción.

-Ama Sakura, es un gusto para nosotras encontrarnos con ustedes.- dijo canción.

-Ama Sakura, estamos enteradas de todo lo ocurrido- dijo Tierra- y estamos a su servicio.

         Luego, la conversación se trasladó a la mesa, durante la cena hablaron de muchos temas, sobre como habían conseguido el empleo y que función tenía la carta flecha en el hogar, para sorpresa de muchos, flecha era una de las encargadas de proteger el departamento de cualquier amenaza, sobre todo de Blaise, quien estaba detrás, sobre todo de Tierra, el llevar esa vida tan humilde pero feliz fue algo que conmovió a Sakura, en realidad sus cartas no solo seguían siendo fieles sino también eran capaces de sobrevivir por sí, esto fue algo que Sakura valoró y fue el detonante para motivar su campaña de evitar que las cartas Clow Caigan en las siniestras manos de Blaise. La conversación terminó al son de una bella canción interpretada a dúo por Tomoyo y la carta Canción, al irse, Tomoyo quedo maravillada por la vida que llevaban las cartas Clow. Shaoran por su parte, quedo sorprendido, Kero por su parte parecía conocer las habilidades humanas de las cartas pero aún no pudiéndolas recordar en plenitud. Sakura por su lado, se sintió mas inspirada, y esta reunión fue un motivo para tomar mas cariño a sus subordinadas, las cartas que ella ahora tanto quería.

         Al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, cuando Sakura se disponía subir las escaleras, una de las sirvientas llegó hacia donde estaban Tomoyo y sus huéspedes.

-Señorita, acaba de llegar este sobre para la señorita Sakura.- Al entregar este, los jóvenes pasaron de la alegría al terror, era un sobre negro, con una mancha de Sangre de un color profundamente rojo, Sakura, sencillamente no quería abrir el sobre, hasta que Shaoran, se lo solicitó. Al abrirlo descubrió unas letras manuscritas que parecían ser de una especie de caligrafía antigua, que decía.

-_Descendiente de Clow, vas a pagar todo aquello que una vez sufrí por culpa de tu maestro._

Continuará

Notas: que creen que sucederá ahora?, si quieren saberlo esperen este próximo Capitulo.

Reflexión: Este capitulo lo hice en homenaje a una de las emociones mas bellas que el ser humano puede tener, La Sencillez. En cada una se hospedan aquellos gestos sencillos que simplemente bastan para que seamos felices, cuiden mucho a sus familias y entreguen todo su amor por ella.


	6. El Primer Encuentro

**EL VERDADERO SENTIMEINTO DE LAS CARTAS **

POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO 

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño luego que recibiera la amenazante carta del hechicero Blaise, luego de una horrible pesadilla en donde se encontraba con la sombra de una figura quien emitía una risa muy estridente, y de ella aparecieron las figuras de  las cartas Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Viento, las cartas mas importantes del mazo sagrado, aquellas que no podían caer en las manos del hechicero, porque de ocurrir ello, el mundo estaba perdido.

         Al despertar, Sakura se dio cuenta que todo era un mal sueño, Kero esta a su lado, y eran las 7:00 de la mañana, Sakura debía ir al colegio y recibir las calificaciones finales, para después planificar sus vacaciones y las tareas que la daban en ese periodo.

         Luego de salir del colegio y ratificar su buen rendimiento (aunque solamente regular en matemáticas) Sakura y Tomoyo fueron hasta la mansión, Sakura le contó a su amiga y a Kero sobre el sueño, en su rostro no podía tener mas angustia ya que la carta del desconocido remitente la dejo aterrada.

         -No te preocupes Sakura- decía Kero- Pase lo que pase, Yue y Yo estaremos apoyándote.

         -No es eso Kero, lo que sucede es que quien haya escrito eso, ataque a los que mas quiero....

         -Sakura!!! No pienses así, o te entristecerás mas, Eriol esta pronto a llegar y nos ayudara con todo lo que cuenta.

         -Asi es Sakura- Aparecía en escena Shaoran quien se acercaba lentamente a Sakura- Si piensas así, Si pierdes esos ánimos que siempre te han caracterizado, no lograras ganar esta pelea, en cualquier momento el tendrá que aparecer, las vacaciones son una ventaja ya que tendremos tiempo para investigar la situación. Además, mientras este yo a tu lada, ten por seguro que nada va a pasar.

         -Gracias Shaoran.

         En ese instante, Touya ayudaba a su padre en la reconstrucción del dormitorio destruido de Sakura, sin embargo frecuentemente, sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y desde ese entonces trataba de recordar algo que no podía recordar que era, ello desde que se encontró dormido en plena calle, sin saber que había pasado (desde que se encontró con su madre en vida). Sin embargo, Touya tenía el presentimiento, de que alguien lo estaba observando de lejos, Yukito quien también ayudaba en la reconstrucción lo miraba extrañado.

         -Te pasa algo Touya.

         -No es nada Yuki, sentí solamente que alguien me estaba mirando desde lejos- hablo Touya, lo que no sabía el, era que esa persona quien lo miraba, era alguien que Touya muy bien conocía hace poco y quien era alguien muy especial para el.

         Sakura fue a disfrutar un momento de tranquilidad al parque de diversiones de la ciudad de Tomoeda, ese parque fue construido justo donde se encontraba la casa de Eriol en Japón, y fue en donde Sakura tuvo su pelea con la Carta que estaba sellada bajo esa casa, todo eso desde hacía ya un año. Sakura se entretuvo mucho junto con Tomoyo, quien la filmaba en cada momento y Shaoran quien estaba a su lado tomado de la mano con ella, quien lo consideró como la persona mas especial. Sakura sintió que poco a poco se olvidaba de los problemas que habían, de la habitación destruida, de las cartas humanas, del hechicero siniestro, cuan feliz era ese primer día de sus vacaciones, no había nada anormal, hasta el momento.

         De pronto una extraña aura inquieto a Kero quien estaba dentro de la mochila de Sakura, era un aura que no sentía desde hace tiempo cuando viajó junto con Sakura y Tomoyo a Hong Kong, y pelearon contra la adivina. Indiscutiblemente Kero lo sentía, era un aura llena de maldad, en ese momento trato de advertirle a Sakura, pero ella se estaba divirtiendo en el carrusel junto a Shaoran.

         Todo había salido bien, el día fue divertido eran las 7:30 de la tarde, y los tres estaban saliendo del parque, rumbo hacia el parque pingüino, Sakura se sentó en un columpio junto con Shaoran y se pusieron a hablar sobre diferentes temas, Tomoyo se había llevado la mochila de Sakura con kero adentro hacía su mansión dejándolos solos:

         -Sakura, mi madre te envía saludos, dice si que tengas cuidado de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo del agua.

         -Cómo? Si me dijo lo mismo cuando estaba en Hong Kong cuando combatimos a la adivina del agua.

         -No se, pero ella ha estado preocupada, en las noches ella sueña que un grave desastre se avecina en este mundo, y que tu estas en peligro.-Shaoran dijo eso preocupado e que Sakura se angustiará aún mas de lo que ella estaba.-Sakura, mientras yo este aquí, te juro que nada te va a pasar, lo digo por tu.... eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta vida.

         Sakura al oir esto sintió un sensación extraña, como si el corazón latiera tan rapido que pensaba morir.... de amor.

         -Shaoran....

         -Sakura....

         Ambos estaban abrazados cariñosamente, mientras....

         -Que hermosa escena, sucesora de Clow.

         De pronto un aura maligna rodeo a todo el parque pingüino como si hubiese un campo de energía rodeando el lugar.  En ese momento un misterioso joven vestido de negro apareció de las sombras, era de cabello oscuro era de piel palida y usaba unos anteojos muy extraños se parecían mucho a los de Eriol, por que no decir que el joven era casi igual a Eriol.

         -Así que he encontrado a la sucesora legítima de la magia de Clow Read.

         -Quien eres tu- Preguntó Shaoran.

         -Ten contestaré luego de haber saldado cuentas con la sucesora de Clow.

         -No si yo te lo impido.-Shaoran se decidió a atacarlo, para ello uso la magia del fuego- _Dios del fuego ven._

         Shaoran creo un tornado de fuego encerrando al joven dentro de el. Sin embargo el joven hechicero saco algo de su bolsillo y grito – _AGUA._- El remolino se fue desapareciendo hasta desaparecer por completo, el hechicero no presentaba daño alguno, ni siquiera en su vestuario, pero había algo que había hecho sentir estupor tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran, era que quien había disipado el tornado de fuego, era nada mas y nada menos que la carta del agua, y en su forma original no en la forma humana que las otras cartas clow tenían, y también su mirada era distinta, mas agresiva y mucho mas maligna.

         -Lo siento, descendiente de la familia Clow, pero no es a ti a quien busco.-En ese instante, saco un rayo de si dedo índice y lo dirigió a su frente, el muchacho dio un grito desesperado, escuchando un Psicochachara que no lo dejaba tranquilo, un ruido que lo hacía sufrir y gritar del modo mas desesperado que ningún ser humano podía dar.

         -Shaoran!!!

         -Sucesora de Clow, mi objetivo es acabar con usted y vengar la muerte de mi antepasado.

         -Quien eres tú

         -Muy bien, se lo diré a usted: _yo soy el sucesor del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, soy miembro de la comunidad de los Hijos de la Luna. Yo soy el sucesor legítimo del gran Blaise, mi nombre es Gemini_.- Inmediatamente al hablar, Shaoran cayo inconsciente después de la tortura mental a la que estaba sometido, sakura se puso a su lado y hablo.

         -asi que tu fuiste quien libero nuevamente las cartas Clow,

         -Así es Sucesora de Clow, mi objetivo es acabar con usted usando la misma magia que Clow Read utilizó, y así vengar a mi glorioso antepasado. 

         -Mentira, Clow no sería capaz de matar a alguien con la magia de las cartas- contesto sakura- las cartas son para usarlas a favor del bien, Clow siempre usó sui magia al servicio de los demás y no sería capaz de hacer eso...

         -SILENCIO!!!, ya escuche suficiente, por ahora la conocí a usted, y sabe que puedo usar la magia de las cartas, pero esa no es la única carta que tengo.-en ese momento Gemini mostró otras cartas clow que tenía en su poder, la mayoría eran de ataque.-Por ahora me faltan reunir las otras tres cartas pertenecientes a los cuatro elementos, ah antes de retirarme me llevare algo para que usted se atreva a combatirme.-En ese momento, una luz envolvió al cuerpo inconsciente de Shaoran y lo encerró en una extraña cajita de porcelana, Sakura miraba aterrada la escena sin poder hacer nada.-Hasta la vista sucesora de Clow.

         Luego de ello todo volvió a la normalidad, el campo de energía había desaparecido y el cuerpo del joven hechicero desapareció de la nada, El parque pingüino volvió a la normalidad, pero en su terreno una niña lloraba desconsoladamente mientras tres sombras corriendo se acercaban a ella.

Continuará.

N.A. Dejen Reviews y comentarios del capitulo de hoy, he estado muy ocupado así que los capítulos los voy a subir no tan seguido Chau.


	7. De Pie a la Esperanza

EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS 

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 7**

**DE PIE A LA ESPERANZA**

         Lentamente caía la tarde, los pájaros volvían a sus nidos para dormir y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Pero en un parque situado en el centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda, una niña lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras otras tres personas la acompañaban y la llevaba a una lujosa mansión del cual era propietaria una de ellas.

         En el interior había desconsuelo, Sakura de tanto llorar no se dio cuenta de quienes eran esas personas, una era su gran amiga Tomoyo, quien le daba consuelo con el fin de frenar esas tristes cascadas que emitían sus ojos. La Otra persona a la cual sakura pudo distinguir era alguien muy conocido por ella, se trataba de Eriol, el mucha que venía desde Inglaterra, y que era la reencarnación del mago Clow Read en los tiempos de hoy, y la otra persona a la que sakura pudo distinguir era una muchacha que no conocía, pero que sentía haberla visto en alguna parte, esa muchacha tenía el cabello particularmente rojo como el fuego y tenía un aura similar a la que tenía el viento, no lo dudo un instante y pensó que ella era la carta del fuego. Sakura, al estar un poco mas tranquila, pregunto:

         -Eriol, como llegaste hasta acá.

         -me enteré de lo que sucedía, durante un tiempo, sentí algo muy extraño en el mundo, cuando Tomoyo me contó las declaraciones que había dado el viento, decidí venir hasta acá y serte de ayuda. Además, me encontré con esta muchacha, y no pude creer que ella fuera una Carta Sakura. Creo que el hechizo de Blaise es muy poderoso.

         Luego de que Eriol hablase, sakura contó ante los presentes (con Kero en la habitación) y con mucho dolor lo que había acontecido en el parque pingüino. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura mencionó el nombre de Gemini y de los Hijos de la Luna, Eriol puso un rostro muy extraño, mas bien, un rostro bastante sombrío.

         -Creo que lo nos estamos enfrentando ahora es mas grave de lo que yo pensé.

         -A que te refieres Eriol- dijo Tomoyo que estaba consolando a sakura que había vuelto a llorar.

         -Se los contaré de inmediato-dijo Eriol, como si se estuviera preparando a dar un discurso- en este mundo existen toda clase de personas, así como existen todos tipo de etnias, culturas, religiones, creencias, etc. Sin embrago, existe una clase de personas en este mundo y que la gente común no conoce, y esos son los superdotados.

         -A que refieres con los superdotados.-Preguntó Kero.

         -Son personas con conocimientos avanzados en lo que son todas las ramas del conocimiento humano, desde las leyes hasta las matemáticas, y dentro de esa rama se incluye también, la magia.-Lugo de eso hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó.-Todas esas personas de conocimientos avanzados tanto en las ciencias exactas y mágicas van a perfeccionarse a un solo lugar, al palacio de las almendras.

         -QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???-respondió Kero- no es acaso...

         -Si Kerberos, es el lugar a donde todos los superdotados van a perfeccionarse y salen transformados en los magos mas poderosos del mundo. Se le llama así porque dicen que un árbol de almendros creció a la luz de la luna y que mas tarde se construyo una lujosa mansión, luego esa mansión fue hecha un instituto que recibía a todos aquellos considerados como "Promesas de Genios". También, a todos los que han egresado de esa institución se les conocen como "Los Hijos de la Luna". Tengo que confesarles algo, yo también estuve ahí.-Esa declaración dejo a todos sorprendidos, nadie sabía como podía Eriol haber adquirido eso poderes, y ahora lograban enterarse de que el también formó parte de "Los Hijos de la Luna".-Déjenme decirles que ahí conocí a una persona sorprendente, en la institución había un alumno que se destacaba por sobre todos, sabía incluso mas que sus maestros en la Casa de las almendras,  ese joven era considerado como algo mas que una simple promesa dentro del mundo de los magos, estaba destinado a ser el mas poderoso del mundo. Sin embargo, ese muchacho comenzó a decir a todo el mundo que era la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, llego incluso a practicar la magia negra, y por eso fue expulsado, unos días después, ese muchacho prometió vengarse y lo hizo...-Eriol hizo una pausa tétrica pero prosiguió- lo hizo destruyendo a la casa de los almendros y matando a todos los maestros y alumnos que estaban ahí. El nombre de ese muchacho era Gemini.

         Esa historia parecía ser una historia de terror, pero por la forma en como Eriol la había contado, no era nada de eso. Era la mas horrible verdad que se podía oír de boca de alguien. Ello no hizo mas que preocupar a Tomoyo, sakura mientras tanto permaneció preocupada aún mas del asunto, Kero quedo paralizado ante esa historia y la Carta del Fuego sintió también la preocupación. Eriol prosiguió

         -si Gemini llegara a tener en sus manos las cartas Sakura, sobre todo las cartas que simbolizan los cuatro elementos, creo que no existirá salvación alguna.-luego se dirigió a Sakura- Así que Sakura, creo que en tus manos esta la difícil misión de acabar con la ambición maligna de Blaise, y ello usando la magia de Clow, que es lo suficientemente poderosa como para acabar con el...

         -No puedo...

         Esa respuesta dejo congelados especialmente a eriol y a Kero.

         -Pero que dices Sakura, date cuenta que derrotando a Blaise, o mejor dicho a Gemini, podrás rescatar a ese chiquillo.

         -Kerberos tiene razón, tu eres la sucesora legitima de Clow y solo tu puedes derrotarlo....

         -Es que acaso no se dan cuenta!!!-Respondió fuertemente Sakura- No puedo hacer nada ante Gemini, ni siquiera enfrentármele, no tuve el suficiente valor de impedir que se llevara a Shaoran, y ustedes me piden que lo vaya a enfrentarlo... No puedo, No puedo....-Luego Salió corriendo del Salón, llorando amargamente.

         -espera Sakura-dijo Kero.

         -Es que no se dan cuenta-dijo Tomoyo con aires de pena que le hacían soltar lagrimas- no saben lo que ella siente en este momento, perder a la persona que uno mas quiere es algo horrible deberían darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que hacen ustedes, llenarla aun mas de sufrimiento, eso nunca....-y salió ella también con llanto tras la persona de Sakura. Todo ahora vistió del traje triste del drama, Eriol se preocupó aún mas diciendo:

         -Creo que Sakura perdió su espíritu, no solo el de pelea, sino también, su esperanza.- Luego se retiró dejando solos a Kero y el Fuego, la carta preguntó a Kero:

         -Kerberos, no crees que debemos contactar a las demás cartas Sakura que han sido transformadas en seres humanos.

         -Si, hasta el momento debemos hacer esto, al menos hasta que Sakura se recupere.

         Mientras tanto, en la casa de la Familia Kinomoto, el profesor Fujitaka, preparaba la cena, estaban ahí también Yukito y Touya, quienes conversaban, de pronto Touya sintió un extraño presentimiento, algo que lo obligaba a salir solo fuera de la casa esa noche.

         -Espera Yuki, voy a salir.

         -A donde vas Touya.

         -Por ahí nada mas.

         Touya salió de la casa, y al doblar en la esquina en ese momento se encontró nada mas y nada menos que con Sakura, sin embargo, Touya noto algo raro de esa imagen de Sakura, algo que le parecía muy conocido, algo que le traía un recuerdo desde hacía ya, mas de un año, el recuerdo de una persona a la que conoció en instancias muy difíciles, una persona que Touya conocía muy bien:

         -Se que tu no eres Sakura, ya te identifique

         En ese momento, Sakura se ilumino y se transformó en otra persona, una joven muy hermosa que llevaba unos adornos en el cabello, eran unos adornos que Touya muy bien conocía puesto que se los había regalado, además, ella sostenía entre sus manos un hermoso espejo.

         -Así que has vuelto, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte de nuevo.

         Luego, se fueron a sentar a un banquito que estaba por ahí, la joven era muy hermosa, de cabello claros y de hermosos ojos, touya quedo no solo sorprendido, sino tambien, emocionado, aquella persona quien sentía que lo espiaba era nada menos que la carta del Espejo, esa persona a la cual Touya sentía una gran aprecio. A pesar de las difíciles circunstancias en las que se conocieron.

         -No sabes cuan feliz soy al volver a verte.-hablo Touya de una modo tranquilo.

         -Yo también te extrañé mucho, fue algo súbito aquel momento en que nos conocimos, cuando al imitar a tu hermana te puse en un peligro muy grande, aún recuerdo ello, y todavía recuerdo aún mas, cuando me regalaste esas cintas, me sentí tan feliz de ello que llegué no solo a apreciarte, sino tambien a...

         -Amarte.

         -Si

         -Entonces por qué no me lo demuestras.

         -Es que soy un poco tímida.

         -No te preocupes, solo acércate.

         Luego de ello, ambos se acercaban lentamente, se abrazaron y lentamente acercaban sus rostros, en ese momento un par de labios amorosos se tocaron formando una escena que solo dos personas que se aman podrían hacer, el inolvidable gesto de amarse.

         Un grito escapo de una de las habitaciones de la Mansión de los Daidouji, una niña había sufrido una horrible pesadilla, Sakura había soñado con Shaoran siendo secuestrado por la magia maligna de Gemini. Sakura oía a cada momento resonar aquellas palabras, "No puedo", ella se sentía incapaz de lograr sacar adelante esa obligación. Ella misma decía con llanto.

         -No puedo, jamás lograré recuperar a Shaoran, no lo veré nunca mas.

         -_Hija, no bajes tus brazos, si lo haces todo se habrá perdido. _

         Sakura, no reconoció quien había hablado en medio de la noche a las 2:00 de la madrugada, sin embargo la puerta se abrió lentamente hasta hacerse notar una figura que solo Sakura podía reconocer, una figura que reconocía muy bien, una figura que había visto partir desde que ella era muy niña, una figura que ella ansiaba ver desde hacía mucho tiempo, una figura que extrañaba, que deseaba conocer, esa figura no podía ser mas que Nadeshiko, su madre. Elle se acerco lentamente y abrazó a Sakura tiernamente, con el cariño de una madre dispuesta a dar un consuelo a su hija herida, a su hija querida, a su hija amada.

         -_Hija, no tengas miedo, solo cree en ti, si lo haces el milagro se hará posible._

-Pero mamá, no puedo, tengo miedo, no creo poder hacer tal cosa, mamá, mamá.

         -_Hija, quieres perder a lo que mas quieres en este mundo, quieres perder a tu hermano, a tu padre, a tu familia, a tus amigos..._

-No, no quiero...

         -_Entonces Hija, lucha por aquello que tanto quieres, y esa bandera de lucha que tu tienes y que hace ser invencible en tu amor. Tu profundo amor hacia las personas, tu amor hacia los que quieres, tu amor al mundo, ese amor puro que nadie en este mundo tiene..._

-Pero mamá, que puedo hacer...

         -_Hija, solo confía en ti. Son los sueños los que hacen las alas para volar alto en este mundo que poco a poco se ido quedando sin amor, y tu Sakura tienes un grupo de amigos que pueden cambiar este mundo, que pueden hacer cumplir los sueños de todos los niños de este mundo. Recuerda "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"._

Sakura, al oír las palabras de su madre, veía en la mente los rostros de todos sus amigos, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Papá, su hermano, Meiling, sus compañeras de colegio, los que ella amaba.

         -_Hija, solo tu puedes hacer esto._

-Si mamá, lo haré.

         Luego de ello, Nadeshiko comenzó a cantar una canción para que Sakura pudiese dormir, una hermosa canción que hizo volver la paz a Sakura, poco a poco ella comenzaba a dormirse en los brazos de su querida madre, ella seguía cantando tiernamente:

_haru keki yama no ha i wa ochi te  
toki nagareshi nagori tsugenu  
mare kashi kame more ni  
shibashi wa iko wan  
  
kureyuku hitotose  
taemanaki megumi yo  
dataen izakozorite_

Sakura durmió, Nadeshiko puso en la cama a su querida hija luego de conversar con ella, sus palabras fueron el aliento necesario para que ella volviera a tener aquella confianza que había perdido, luego Nadeshiko se iluminó, hasta convertirse en una carta Sakura. De este modo la Carta de la Ilusión se depositó en el velador al lado de la cama de Sakura, luego de haber dado las palabras que Sakura mas necesitaba, aquellas palabras que hicieron que una niña se pusiera de pie a la esperanza.

**CONTINUARA.**

N.A. Poco a Poco nos acercamos al final de la historia, y aunque aun falta, la historia poco a poco va poniendo un tono mas humanitario a las cosas, un toque humano a una vida que es muy dura, en donde los sueños pueden hacer reactivar las ilusiones de todas las personas. No olviden de dejar reviews y algunas sugerencias para la historia.


	8. Cita con la Sombra

**EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 8**

**CITA CON LA SOMBRA**

         Una hermosa mañana se levantó en la mansión de la familia Daidouji. En el patio de la lujosa hacienda, cuatro jóvenes disfrutaban de un día feliz. Tomoyo, no podía creer el enorme cambio que había puesto la expresión de Sakura, respecto al día anterior. Ella, el día anterior, había pasado un horrible inicio de vacaciones de verano, en donde el secuestro de aquella persona que tanto quería, fue la un hecho que hirió en lo mas hondo los sentimientos de la pequeña Sakura, sin embargo; Tomoyo, ni mucho menos Eriol puedo entender porque había cambiado tanto la actitud de Sakura.

         La pequeña Sakura gozaba del día, estaba mucho mas feliz. Pero mucho mas que eso, ella había recuperado un elemento aún mas importante que había perdido el día anterior. Su esperanza. Durante la conversación del desayuno, Sakura contó a sus amigos, lo que había ocurrido esa anoche, donde su madre la visito y le inyecto la fe lo suficientemente necesaria para mover montañas. Luego de decir ello, Sakura mostró a los presentes la carta que encontró en su velador, luego de mirar una vez mas la carta de la ilusión, Sakura habló.

         -Aunque la Carta solo personificó a mi madre, sentí que ella estaba ahí conmigo. Su abrazó fue tan real, que sentí en cada célula de mi cuerpo su calor, su cariño, en realidad ella era mi madre.-Mientras decía esto, Sakura miraba la carta una y otra vez, como deseaba que en la imagen donde se caracteriza la Sakura Card, estuviera la figura de su madre. Luego se dijo a si misma.-_Mamá, prometo seguir adelante, en cada cosa que yo haga se que tu estarás conmigo, siempre._

Dentro de una conversación muy alegre, en donde Sakura se mostró dispuesta a enfrentar el destino que se preparaba, Eriol se preparaba a dar cuenta de algunos recuerdo que tenía como reencarnación del mago Clow. Para ello invito la las muchachas y también a Kerberos y a Yue, para hablarles de algo muy importante. Ya estando todos, incluidos las cartas Fuego y Viento, personificadas como humanas. Eriol hablo a todos.

         -Amigos, acabo de recordar algunos momentos de cuando Clow fue el jefe de la "Orden de Júpiter".-Al tratarse de algo de vital importancia para la misión que tenía Sakura, todos pusieron atención.-"_En aquel siglo, cuando se descubrió el planeta de Júpiter, un grupo de magos considerados los mas importantes del mundo formaron la Orden de Júpiter la orden tenía como objetivo resguardar la magia astral, evitando el quiebre de su equilibrio, en una sesión especial del consejo, los grandes hechiceros del mundo nombraron a Clow Reed como nuevo jefe del grupo, por sus condiciones y su importante contribución al resguardo de la paz en el mundo. Sin embargo, no todos estaban felices con esta decisión, un mago con poderes nunca antes vistos, cuyo nombre todos saben, es Blaise, se reveló al consejo por la decisión tomada y ya que según el, tenía todas las condiciones que requería para ser el jefe de la orden, no se por que razón, Blaise odiaba tanto a Clow, pero se sabía por entre algunos miembros de la orden que habían cuestiones personales entre ambos. Uno de los magos mas antiguos, recomendó a Clow que tuviese cuidado con Blaise, y para ello recomendó que realizara un espionaje a su enemigo para averiguar si tenía planes que consistían hasta en asesinar a Clow. Pero Clow se negaba a hacer eso ya que lo consideraba como una inmoralidad, pero después de la enorme presión que le ejerció el consejo, tuvo que ceder. Para ello, eligió como espía a una de sus cartas, Clow no quería hacer esto ya que no lo encontraba bueno, pero al fin y al cabo, envió a una de sus cartas mas sigilosas y a la vez la mas apta para esta tarea, es y esa fue la carta de la sombra.-_Luego Eriol, hizo una pausa larga, al parecer se encontraba débil, ya que había hecho demasiado esfuerzo para recordar los momentos pasados de Clow al pie de la letra,-Lo siento... No pude recordar nada mas de lo que sucedió en ese tiempo.

         -Pero que vamos a hacer Eriol,-preguntó Sakura tras haber oído el recuerdo de Clow de boca de Eriol.

         -Lo que debemos hacer es buscar a la Carta de la Sombra, y pedirle la información que le entregó a Clow.

         -Pero, como encontraremos a Sombra?-Pregunto Kerberos- No sabemos donde están las demás cartas, y por ello debemos ir en búsqueda de ellas, va a ser difícil de encontrar a Sombra.

         En ese momento, Sakura recordó algo que le había dicho la Carta Dulce, sobre quien les dio la información sobre quien debían estar alerta a que apareciera, en ese momento, fue ahí donde Sakura recordó que sombra estaba en un....

         -...en un monasterio.

         -Como dices sakura- Preguntó Yue.

         -tomoyo no te acuerdas cuando estuvimos en el departamento de las otras cartas?, dulce nos había dicho que Sombra estaba en un monasterio.

         -Si es verdad, pero ¿en que monasterio?

         En ese momento, Sakura se disponía a pensar que monasterio podía haber en Japón de los tantos que hay, en ese instante la Carta del Viento comenzó a hablar.

         -Ama Sakura, se que la Carta Sombra se encuentra en un monasterio que queda cerca del mar, en un principio, la sombra cayó junto conmigo en el parque pingüino conmigo, pero ella al ver lo que había sucedido, del por qué las cartas se habían liberado nuevamente y se habían vuelto humanas, me contó lo que había ocurrido, ya que ella sabía de quien se trataba y que magia usaba. Luego de ello se fue a un monasterio que según sus palabras, estaba en la orilla de una bahía, después, comunicó a Dulce, Tierra y Canción, lo que al parecer había ocurrido, entonces se refugió y entro como una especie de monje para no levantar sospechas de lo que estaba pasando.

         -Y entonces.-Preguntó Sakura.-Donde quedará ese monasterio.

         -Yo se donde queda.-Dijo de un salto de alegría la dulce Tomoyo.-Creo que es ese monasterio en la orilla de la Bahía de Kobe. Yo se bien donde queda.

         -Entonces no perdamos un minuto mas y vamos hacia allá.

         Entonces, Tomoyo pidió a una de sus guardaespaldas que la llevara a ella con sus amigos a ese lugar para ello, Yue volvió a la falsa identidad de Yukito y Kero tuvo que esconderse en la mochila de Sakura. El viaje fue tranquilo, a pesar de que era plena tarde y el calor era insoportable, los muchachos llegaron hasta el monasterio, era una construcción muy antigua, que se destacaba por su diseño clásico, a principió tenía pinta de ser una ruina pero cuando entraron fue como estar en otra época. Luego, la carta viento preguntó a una monje que estaba ahí por un joven que no tenía nombre.

         -ella esta en estos momento rezando en el templo.

         Con la clara disposición de preguntar, los muchachos fueron al templo guiados por el viejo, ahí se encontraron con un persona que estaba arrodillada rezando, en ese entonces el viejo dio aviso a esa persona que un grupo de personas lo buscaba. En ese momento, el monje, se levanto y se acercó lentamente a Sakura y los demás, en ese momento, el monje habló.

         -Es un gran placer hablar con usted, ama Sakura.

         Por lo que habían oído, la voz era de una mujer,

         -Viento, creo que es hora de contarles toda la verdad a Ama Sakura y sus amigo.-Luego se arrodillo ante Sakura diciendo.-Ama Sakura, quiero que ponga mucha atención a lo que le voy a decir.-En eso La Sombra se quito la capucha que la ocultaba, fue tan grande la sorpresa para los presentes, (menos para viento) que encontraron detrás de sombra a una mujer completamente calva, pero ese detalle no dejaba de reflejar la enorme belleza que tenía su rostro.

         -Así que tu eres verdaderamente sombra.-Se refirió con enorme sorpresa Sakura al verla.-No se, nunca te había visto sin la capucha.

         -Se que te es extraña ver mi verdadera apariencia, pero antes que todo debes prestar atención sobre lo que sé de Blaise, sus verdaderas intenciones y donde posiblemente se oculta.

         Luego de ello, los presentes se sentaron el las bancas, Kero y Yukito descubrían su verdadera identidad, cuando Sombra comenzó a hablar:

         -El amo Clow Reed, se vi obligado por las circunstancias a usar mi magia para espiar al mago Blaise, desde ese momento supe que las sospechas de los miembros de la orden de Júpiter eran ciertas, Blaise manipulaba magia negra con el fin de acabar con el amo Clow. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con alevosía, ya que iba a ir con todo contra el mago Clow, e incluso lo desafió varias veces a duelo, pero el amo Clow se negó ya que el no guardaba ningún rencor contra Blaise, así que para evitar una pelea innecesaria, Clow trató de deshacerse del mando de la orden de Júpiter, ya que de ese modo podía calmar las turbulentas aguas de la mente de Blaise. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, desconozco cual era la razón de fondo del por que Blaise odiaba tanto a mi Amo, pero un día los esfuerzos por calmar a Blaise se destruyeron por completo. Una denuncia de un miembro del la Orden contra Blaise por el uso de magia negra fue recibida por el consejo, y ello conllevo a la expulsión de Blaise de la Orden de Júpiter, ello enfureció mas los ánimos del Mago, ya que el pensó que el amo Clow fue quien lo denunció, lo que nunca fue cierto, pero Blaise siempre pensó en ello, hasta que en una ocasión, intento asesinar al Amo, pero una denuncia puesta a tiempo por otro miembro de la orden impidió tal hecho, la Orden tomando una decisión muy estricta condeno a muerte al Mago Blaise por intento de Asesinato contra un miembro importante de la orden. El amo Clow intento convencer a la Orden que revocara el fallo, de que lo perdonara.-En ese instante, Sombra hizo una pausa, conmovida por la enorme bondad que tenía su Amo.-sin embargo no pudo. Antes de morir, contó por ahí un ex sirviente de Blaise que, antes de morir, encerró todos sus poderes en una extraña cajita, que al parecer era de porcelana, y que dejo con ella una pequeña nota que decía: _"A mi sucesor, le dejo no solo mi magia, sino mi legado, mis recuerdos. Pero por sobre todo, le dejo la misión de acabar con aquel quien fue la causa de mis tristezas, a el le dejo la tarea que deje pendiente por causa de mi muerte..."_

         Sakura y sus amigos no sabían de decir ante la historia que contó Sombra, luego, Sombra se dirigió especialmente a Sakura diciéndole:

         -Ama Sakura, hubo un tiempo en que los magos estaban atentos a toda clase de acontecimientos, durante una época, el amo Eriol estuvo presente aunque por un periodo muy breve en el "Palacio de las Almendras". Durante su corta estancia, se encontró con un muchacho que tenía las aptitudes necesarias para convertirse en el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Supongo que usted ya lo ha visto.

         -Si.-respondió Sakura.-E incluso se lo tan terrible y poderoso que es, cuando secuestro a Shaoran.-al decir eso, unos aires de desanimo se notaron en los ojos de la pequeña Sakura, sentía la carga no solo de salvar el mundo, sino también de recuperar al ser que ella mas amaba en el mundo.

         -Bueno. Entonces escúcheme con claridad.-Entonces Sombra dedico toda su conversación para que Sakura entendiese la advertencia que esta le iba a hacer.-Por el momento el objetivo de Gemini es recolectar aquellas cartas que simbolizan los cuatro elementos, hasta el momento Gemini es dueño de la Carta del Agua, su poder va a ir en aumento a medida que atrape a las demás cartas, por el momento no buscará un desafió directo con usted, ya que primero quiere hacerse de mas poder para enfrentarse a usted. En segundo lugar, debe proteger a aquellas cartas Clow que tengan la forma humana, sobre todo las cartas elementales, por que si Gemini llegara a tener el libro completo.... No me imagino lo que sucedería.-Ante estas palabras Sakura respondió afirmativamente. Sin embargo, sombra tenía otra cosa que mostrar a los presentes, pero en especial a Sakura.- Ama, también quiero decirle que no estoy sola aquí, sino que estoy acompañada.

         Al oír esto, los presentes en la capilla tenían una gran curiosidad por saber quien acompañaba a sombra, De ahí en una puerta cercana al altar apareció una niña aproximadamente de la edad de Sakura, en sus manos llevaba una especie de conejito muy tierno, La niña era de cabello muy largos y con un ligero matiz gris, usaba un hermoso vestido largo, la niña en ese momento comenzó mira a Sakura, esta le devolvió la mirada, fue en ese instante cuando Sakura se dio cuenta quien era sea niña; que había conocido hacía una año atrás en circunstancias muy especiales, al darse cuenta de ello ambas corrieron y se dieron un abrazo tan fuerte, ya que ambas parecían están muy contentas de verse. Y es que la Carta Sellada ya no tenía esa energía negativa que irradió antes, sino que ahora tenía una energía muy distinta, una energía que lleno aún mas de esperanza a Sakura.

         -Me da gusto de volver a verte.-dijo Sakura.

         -Así es mi querida ama, gracias a usted entendí que estaba muy equivocada, ya que los verdaderos amigos nacen del cariño y de la comprensión, gracias a usted ama Sakura ya no estoy sola.-La niña volvió a abrazar muy emocionada a Sakura, el extraño conejito que tenía la carta Sellada en sus manos era nada menos que la Carta Salto. La niña al estar junto al grupo les contó como ha sido su experiencia de estar como una humana. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos no solo por lo hermosa que era esa niña, sino también por el enorme cambio en sus emociones, ya no era mas depresión, ahora era felicidad a mil. Luego la carta Sellada se dirigió a Sakura, diciéndole.

         -Se lo que ocurrió con el joven Shaoran, pero estoy mas convencida que nunca, de que usted lo recuperará,-La niña decía estas palabras a modo de devolverle el favor que le hizo Sakura, el favor de vivir nunca mas sola en este mundo y junto con sus amigas, las cartas.

         -Gracias.-Y al responder esto, Sakura se acercó a la niña y la beso en la frente. Luego dijo.-Gracias a ti, ahora tengo mas ánimos que nunca para afrontar este desafío.-Sakura dijo eso pensando en su madre, quien le había dado los ánimos suficientes para enfrentarse a la adversidad. Ya al ver a la Carta Sellada, llena de felicidad, tenía un elemento que podía vencer cada a enemigos tales como: La soledad, La tristeza, La soberbia, El odió... Ese elemento que hizo mas fuerte a Sakura, fue el amor.

         En ese momento sacó su báculo e invocó el hechizo para volver a sellar a las cartas, Sombra le dijo.

         -Ama Sakura, solo usted puede realizar este milagro. El milagro de todas nosotras.

         La Carta sellada agregó en ese momento.

         -Ama Sakura, no olvide que siempre nosotras, las Cartas Sakura, la queremos mucho, y ni siquiera el odio que irradia Gemini podrá vencer el gran amor que usted siente por el mundo.-Sakura, al escuchar esas palabra, se conmovió a tal punto, de derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

         -No te preocupes.-Respondió Sakura.-Con ustedes, se que todo estará bien.-luego levanto el báculo y dijo.-_"regresen a la forma humilde que merecen, carta Clow."_.-Luego de haber concluido, tres hermosas cartas aparecieron en sus manos, y luego dijo.-Gracias a ustedes, he recuperado los ánimos que perdí.-En ese momento, Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y le dijo.

         -Sakura, te debo un favor.

         -Que favor Tomoyo.

         -Te acuerdas que en aquella noche donde combatiste a la Carta Sellada te había prometido tomar una foto conmemorativa tuya y de Shaoran.

         -Si Tomoyo, muy bien lo recuerdo.

         -Bueno, cuando hayas vuelto victoriosa de esta batalla quiero cumplir esa promesa, te tomare una foto junto con el joven Shaoran y no solo eso, sino que tomaré una foto gigante de ti y de todas las Cartas Sakura que están como humanos, de este modo, quiero darte las gracias por ser la amiga que tanto valoré por años.-Con algunas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos Tomoyo tomó las manos de Sakura y luego la abrazo diciendo.-Te quiero.

         -Yo también te quiero, amiga mía.

         El regreso a la mansión de Tomoyo fue tranquilo, habían aires de felicidad en la camioneta que lleva a todo el grupo de Sakura, al llegar a la mansión todo hacía que el final de este día iba a ser hermoso cuando la sirvienta apareció y dijo a Tomoyo y los demás que.

         -Señorita, unas jóvenes junto con unas niñas, hace muy poco acaban de llegar hasta acá y están en una de las habitaciones, ya que trajeron a otra joven que estaba muy mal herida. Dicen que quieren hablan urgentemente con la señorita Sakura.-todos en ese momento tenían curiosidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tomoyo preguntó.

         -En que habitación están.

         -En la quinta habitación del Segundo piso.

         En ese momento todos corrieron hasta esa habitación, y al llegar, se encontraron, con dos jóvenes que estaban llorando amargamente abrazadas, dos niñas que hacían lo mismo y una joven muy mal herida en la cama. Sakura y Tomoyo muy bien reconocían quienes eran esas jóvenes, eran Las cartas que vivían en el departamento viejo que estaba a unas calles de ahí, eran las cartas Dulce y Canción. Sakura, pregunto en ese momento,

         -Dulce, Canción, díganme que fue lo que les ocurrió....- En ese momento las carta canción dijo

         -Ha ocurrido algo terrible.-Canción estaba secándose las lágrimas cuando contó que....-El mago Blaise apareció en nuestro departamento, atacó mortalmente a flecha y.... secuestró a Tierra.

         Lo último que escucharon Sakura y Los demás presentes los dejaron completamente desconcertados, Blaise tenía en su poder a dos de las cuatro cartas elementales. Había que hacer algo ya que ahora iba a ir detrás de Viento y de Fuego, las dos cartas que Sakura es este momento tenía en su poder.

**CONTINUARÁ**

N.A. Perdón un por el retraso, es que esta semana ha estado llena de obligaciones relacionadas con Opciones, Futuros, Derivados Financieros entre otras materias que he tenido que estudiar. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por ahora, dejen Reviews y esperen lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente Capitulo... No se lo pierdan. 


	9. El segundo Encuentro

EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS 

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 9**

EL SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO 

Sakura, al enterarse de lo ocurrido supo en seguida que las próximas victimas serían Fuego y Viento; ¿Qué significaba ello? Significaba que en cualquier momento Gemini vendría a la casa de Tomoyo, lo que representaría una gran peligro no solo para las cartas Sakura,  sino también para Tomoyo y las personas que trabajaban ahí, fue por eso que Sakura y sus amigos, se trasladaron a una casa de verano situada en las montañas y que era propiedad de la familia de Tomoyo, ahí por lo menos estarían refugiados o en el peor de los casos,  esperarían a Gemini sin provocar un mayor escándalo en la ciudad.

         Sakura no quería que Tomoyo la siguiera, sin embargo, y al sentir que esta quería ayudarle la dejo ir, junto con ella estaban Kero, Yue y las cartas del Fuego y del Viento. Las Otras habían sido transformadas en cartas Sakura para que estuvieran mucho mas seguras de cualquier peligro tras el secuestro de la carta tierra. Luego de instalarse completamente en el lugar, Sakura, transformó en cartas a Fuego y a Viento, para que estas no cayeran en manos de Gemini. Solo estaban en el salón de esa casa Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Kero y Yue. Tras pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo Sakura se dirigió a todos:

         -Amigos, ustedes creen que Gemini nos encuentre aquí, ya que si lo hace, tendrá la intención clara de llevarse las otras dos cartas. Ya sentí en una ocasión lo terrible que puede ser, además Tomoyo temo que te encuentres en algún peligro ya que tu no tienes poderes con los cales enfrentar a Gemini

         -No te preocupes Sakura, procurare no ser un estorbo para ti.

         Las noche no podían ser mas escalofriantes, Tanto Kerberos como Yue hacían turno para vigilar durante el trasnoche y proteger a los Chicos que dormían en los dormitorios, Sakura durante esas noches no podía conciliar el sueño, temía que algo terrible ocurriera, el solo hecho de que Tomoyo estuviera en peligro la hacía preocuparse hasta el punto de sacar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero siempre en su mente, resonaban las palabras de su madre que le aconsejo siempre a ser mas fuerte en aquellos momentos de mas angustia. A pesar de toda esta situación, Sakura aún tenía fe, por ahora la situación estaba en calma y con Yue, Kerberos y Eriol, la situación sería muy distinta a la ocurrida en el parque pingüino hace algunos días.

         Sakura logro conciliar el sueño luego de varias noches de insomnio, el desayuno de esa mañana fue muy entretenido luego de una entretenida conversación de Eriol sobre las constantes peleas que tenían Nakuru y Spi. El día fue tranquilo, inclusive para dar un paseo por el bosque, mientras iban caminando, Sakura pregunto al sucesor de Clow sobre su vida en Inglaterra.

         -Así que aún estas bajo la tutela de la profesora Mizuki

         -Así es Sakura. Ella ha estado ocupada terminando su tesis de Doctora en Matemáticas, e incluso la universidad pretende hacerla profesora titular, sin embargo aun tiene tiempo para disfrutar del día e incluso se ha dado el lujo de cuidar a Spi de que se coma algún dulce, ustedes ya saben lo que sucedió cuando volví a Japón, cierto.

         -Así es. Kero me lo contó todo, cuando con Spi salieron a perseguir una Croqueta de Pulpo por las Calles y este accidentalmente cayo sobre un pastel. Fue muy gracioso.

         Los tres reían a carcajadas en una tarde que presumía ser normal, además de recorrer los extensos terrenos de la casa de verano de los Daidouji también podían ver las enormes maravillas del entorno natural. El solo ver los ríos plagados de peces, les dio la idea a los tres chicos de ponerse a pescar, y llevar algo para la cena. Además del rió, también pudieron ver las hermosas montañas y las bellas flores que emergían sobre los prados. La tarde fue preciosa ya eran las 8:00 de la tarde y para los muchachos la tarde se hizo muy corta, debían volver lo mas pronto posible a la casa para evitar las preocupaciones de Kerberos y Yue.

         Después de cenar, se dedicaron a conversar de diferentes temas, no se sabían los motivos de cada uno de los tres, pero, ninguno de ellos quería tocar el tema de Blaise. Al parecer el día era perfecto, no había nada que temer, sin embargo, mientras los muchachos conversaban tranquilamente, Kerberos, quien estaba en las afueras de la casa junto con Yue, sentían un extraño presentimiento que no sentía desde que ocurrieron los hechos del parque pingüino, una sensación de maldad persistente que no sentía desde que habían viajado a Hong Kong hace dos años atrás. En un principio no era tan fuerte, pero poco a poco se sentía mas y mas, hasta que no soporto dar un grito a los muchachos.

         -¡¡¡ SAKURA CUIDADO ¡!!!

         Cuando dio el grito, un terremoto comenzó a sacudir el lugar, Los muchachos que estaban en el salon se apresuraron a salir de la casa para evitar el derrumbe, y al salir Sakura preguntó.

         -Estan todos Bien.

         -Sí.-Contestó Eriol.-Esa presencia era una la de una carta Sakura, no me quepa duda.-A decir eso, Eriol, puso la expresión mas aterradora en su rostro que jamas había puesto, era como si el miedo quisiera comérselo vivo, y es porque una presencia muy poderosa se acercaba al recinto, la presencia de un ser maligno que Sakura había conocido hacía algunos días, la misma presencia que había raptado al joven Shaoran, era nada mas y nada menos que Gemini.

         -Buenos día Sucesora de Clow.

         -No me digas que vienes por las otras dos cartas.- dijo un Yue que irradiaba una ira enorme hacía el joven mago,-Lamento decirte que no lo lograras!!!.-En ese instante, Yue lanzó un poder dirigido a Gemini, sin embargo, este no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo ya que no le hizo daño alguno.

         Esta vez, Yue se sentía bastante aterrado, en ese instante, kerberos intento atacar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, a Gemini no le costo nada detener el inmenso poder de fuego emanado por el guardián de las cartas, tras esto, Geminí solo elevo la mirada a ambos guardianes para causar un una devastadora explosión que hizo dejar inconscientes a ambos guardianes. 

         -¡¡¡KERO!!! ¡¡¡YUE!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

         Sakura se acerco desesperadamente hacia los guardianes mortalmente heridos, Kero, débilmente le contestó a su ama:

         -Sakura... Perdóname.... Fui incapaz de protegerte...

         -No digas eso Kero, no te vas a morir ahora,

         -No se preocupe... Le prometo sobrevivir....

         En ese ínter tanto, Eriol se fue directo a enfrentarse con Gemini, esto entusiasmó al joven mago enemigo quien le dirigió una palabras a la reencarnación del Mago Clow.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Eriol Hiiragizawa,-A su vez, saco una sonrisa bastante burlesca.-Creo que me daré el lujo de combatir con el mismísimo Clow,.

         -Ya veo, no has cambiado nada Gemini, eres el mismo mago ambicioso que conocí en la casa de las almendras, ahora todo es distinto a esa época,-En eso, Eriol sacaba una extraña llave diciendo estas palabras.-_"Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo, Liberate"._-Entonces, empezaba una verdadera batalla en medio del bosque entre dos mago poderosos, y mientras peleaban ambos, Sakura y Tomoyo, ayudaban a Kerberos y Yue, quienes estaban mortalmente heridos, Sakura permanecía al lado de Kerberos mientras que Tomoyo, permanecía al lado de Yue.

         Un instante después, una luz destellante sacudió al bosque por completo, ambos magos aparecieron, pero uno de ellos cayo al suelo herido de un brazo y ese era Eriol, quien resistia de un modo valeroso el combate que se daba. Es eso sakura tomo la decisión de ayudarle.

         -_"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, la valiente que acepto este pacto contigo. LIBERATE"._- y enseguida fue a socorrer a Eriol quien estaba herido, al verlos ahí, Gemini decidió atacarlos ambos y de este modo saco de su mirada un extraño rayo, el mismo que dejo heridos a kerberos y a Yue, sin embargo Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces, saco una carta de su vestido diciendo.-_ESCUDO.-_de forma milagrosa, el rayo no hizo ningun daño a Sakura ni a Eriol, ante la gran fuerza defensiva que mostró Sakura, Gemini se dijo a si mismo,-_Creo que esta niña un gran poder, me pregunto de donde vendrá ese poder, ¿Serán las cartas?, no, no es eso, es otra cosa... En realidad ella es la verdadera sucesora del mago Clow._

         Entonces, Gemini se dirigió a donde estaba Tomoyo, y la atrapo con sus brazos, Tomoyo desesperada no podía hacer nada ante la fuerza que tenía Gemini, Sakura reaccionó, tratando de acercarse pero Blaise le contestó.

         -No te acerques, sucesora de Clow, si das un paso mas, te juro que mataré a esta niña.-Sakura tuvo que obedecer para evitar un riesgo a la vida de Tomoyo.-Si quieres que deje con vida a tu amiga, entrégame las cartas del Fuego y del Viento ahora mismo.

         Sakura, no podía hacerlo. No sabía que hacer ante la proposición de Gemini, ¿Debía entregar las cartas para salvar a su amiga? Si no lo hacía, Blaise la mataría a sangre fría. En el interior de la mente de la pequeña Sakura resonaban fuertemente la pregunta _"lo hago o no"._ Ante ello Sakura, saco de su bolsillo dos cartas, que eran las cartas que Blaise necesitaba, Tomoyo dio un grito diciendo:

         -Sakura, no lo hagas, si le entregas esas cartas a Gemini, la tierra no tendrá salvación...-Pero Sakura, decidida se acerco a Gemini, y le entrego las cartas que tenía en sus manos, Gemini, satisfecho de su cobarde logro, soltó a la joven Tomoyo, quien aún aterrorizado se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura.

         -Sakura, por qué lo hiciste,- Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos le contestó.

         -Tomoyo, no podía dejarte morir, eres la amiga que mas quiero en este mundo, como podré salvar al mundo si no se salvar la vida de una persona tan especial para mi que tu.-Y en un acto de amor de amigo Sakura besó a Tomoyo en la frete y luego la abrazó.

         -Sucesora de Clow, he cumplido ahora con parte de mi misión,-dijo Gemini con aires de satisfacción.-pero aun queda mucho para mi venganza.-Luego Gemini se desplazó hacia donde estaba Eriol, malherido, y de su dedo índice saco un rayo que traveso la frente de Eriol, este comenzó a escuchar una estruendosa Psicochachara que lo tenía verdaderamente enloquecido dando un horrendo grito de dolor, sakura y Tomoyo contemplaban horrorizadas el deplorable espectáculo cuando de repente, luego de la tortura, Gemini saco una extraña cajita de porcelana, de donde saco un extraño resplandor que arrastraba a Eriol hacia dentro de ella, en eso Eriol Dio un grito, hacia Sakura.

         -SAKURA!!! DERROTA GEMINI!!! HAZLO POR EL BIEN DE LA TIERRA Y EL UNIVERSO!!!.-Luego de ello, el espiritu de Eriol desapareció. Después de ello, Gemini se dirigió a Sakura diciendo.

         -Sucesora de Clow, nos vemos en la casa de las Almendras, ahí te estaré esperando par el encuentro definitivo.- y luego de decir esto Gemini desapareció del bosque.

         Todo había vuelto a la paz, el bello paisaje continuaba su curso, pero este hermoso paisaje fue testigo de un momento que quizás sea el principió del final. Dentro de ese bosque, dos niñas lloraban abrazadas, luego de un horrible evento de las que ambas salieron ilesas, por el momento.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N.A. **Una vez mas les ruego me perdonen por la demora ,es porque he tenido que dar prioridad a mis estudios mas que nada, referente a 

_Y=__a__+__b__X+__e _

No olviden de dejar reviews y dar una critica constructiva a mi obra, Chau.


	10. Todo es Posible

EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO 

**CAPITULO 10**

TODO ES POSIBLE 

Luego del incidente del bosque, Sakura y su inseparable amiga Tomoyo volvieron a la mansión de verano de la familia Daidouji, ambas llevaban consigo a los dos guardianes malheridos por la terrible magia de Gemini, el sucesor del poderoso mago Blaise. Dentro del amplio hogar un ambiente de preocupación rondaba como un fantasma dejando un manto frío y lúgubre tras su paso. Así, después de recostar a los guardianes heridos de muerte, Tomoyo comenzaba a llorar, era una pena que la hacía sentirse muy mal:

         -Sakura, todo es mi culpa, por mi culpa tuviste que entregar las cartas del Fuego y del Viento, por mi culpa se llevaron a Eriol...

         -NO Tomoyo, no te culpes... 

         -Si... Yo tengo la culpa, todo por esa horrible capricho de querer acompañarte en cada hazaña que haces, tengo la culpa de todo yo...-un mar de lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Tomoyo, Sakura nunca había visto a su amiga tan triste y llorando de esa forma, Sakura, se acercó a paso lento pero firme hacia su amiga adolorida, la tomo por los hombros, la puso de pie y luego le abrazó besándole en la mejilla diciéndole.

         -Tomoyo, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Sabes que al final de esta batalla mortal saldremos victoriosas, si tienes la necesaria para alcanzar estrellas. Tomoyo, tu nunca serás una carga para mi, y eso es por entre las dos hay un cordel que ata nuestros corazones, y ese cordel que nos une, es nuestra amistad.

         Luego de oír eso, Tomoyo dejo de llorar, y encontró entre los brazos de Sakura la calidez de una amiga. Luego Sakura saco de su cartera un bonito adorno, fue el adorno que Yukito le compró a Sakura en Hong Kong, ella se lo entregó a Tomoyo, diciéndole.

         -Tomoyo, puedes hacerme un traje de batalla con este adorno.

         -Sakura....-Tomoyo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura como gesto del amor profundo que le tenía, y era verdad, la amistad entre ambas era algo tan especial, como una estatua de hielo que no se funde con nada.

         En la casa de la Familia Kinomoto, Fujitaka, comenzaba la última etapa de la reconstrucción de la habitación de Sakura, sin embargo, había una persona que sentía entre toda esta tranquilidad, un clima enrarecido ello porque no sabía sabido nada de Sakura durante estos últimos días, eso no solo encendió su preocupación, sino también su ira, el muy bien sabía que Sakura aún era una niña de 13 años, seguía siendo para él su monstruo. Otro factor que le llamo la atención de estos últimos días eran los extraños sucesos que habían ocurrido en el vecindario, el ave gigantesca, un recuerdo que le fue borrado, el encuentro con Espejo, quien se marchó misteriosamente cuando este le dio un beso. Eran tantas las preguntas que Touya tenía en la cabeza, además de no saber nada de Yukito, durante estos días. Fue entonces cuando se disponía a ir a la casa de los Daidouji, fue ahí cuando sintió un presencia extraña, una presencia que Touya muy bien conocía, y quien más iba ser, que su amada, la carta del espejo.

         -Touya, no te preocupes, Sakura esta bien, sana y salva.

         -Amor, creo que tu sabes donde esta ella y al parecer también sabes donde está Yuki.

         -Si lo sé, pero no es el momento para que los veas ahora. Tan solo te digo que ella esta bien junto con su amiga.-en ese momento Touya tenía un extraño presentimiento que nacía no de su mente, sino de su corazón.

         -No me digas que vienes aquí para...

         -Si Touya, vengo para despedirme de ti.-Al escuchar esto, Touya sintió que la congoja entraba en su garganta con una facilidad inmensa, no podía sentirse tan triste por la partida de Espejo.

         -¿Por que te vas?

         -Porque tengo una misión que cumplir, no puedo decirte que se trata porque no se me esta permitido revelar mi secreto. Lo siento, pero debo decirte que no voy a olvidarte, por una sola razón, porque te Amo.-Después de decir esto, se acerco y le besó en sus labios, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella se marcharía para siempre.

         -Porque me abandonas... Porque lo haces ahora...

         -Ya te lo dije, es algo que no puedo revelar.

         -Pero al menos dime, tiene que ver con Sakura?.-Ante la pregunta, Espejo no podía contestar, así que prefirió decir sencillamente...

         -Adiós

         -No espera.-Touya le tomo de un brazo y le dijo.-Al menos dime, porque me abandonas.

         En ese instante un resplandor salió de los ojos de la carta del espejo, y mientras, ella emitía ese resplandor, Touya comenzaba a caer en un sueño pesado, como si estuviera durmiendo en las espesas nubes, luego Espejo, lo dejo recostado en su cama diciéndole.

         -Touya, mi amor, quizás nos veamos en otra ocasión, en otra vida, en otra dimensión, te prometo que cuando vuela, volveré para estar contigo, para siempre.

         Espejo se marcho, a paso lento para su encuentro definitivo con Sakura.

         En ese momento mujeres realmente hermosas, iban en marcha hacia el bosque, para ello tomaron un autobús con dirección hacia esos parajes, ambas venían conversando y una de ellos se dirigió a la otra diciéndole.

         -Creo que llego el momento más importante para la humanidad, es la hora de que todas nos reunamos con la ama y ayudarle con urgencia.-de ese modo la muchacha de hermosos cabellos rubios se dirigía a su par, otra hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros, quien le decía

         -Si, llego el momento de ayudar, ahora a nosotras nos toca el sacrificio de ayudarle.

         Así iban conversando, con un tono serio pero a la vez alegre y muy cordial, por ambas no solo venían vestida muy elegantemente, sino también, tenían buena educación, desplante y mucha cortesía, en ese momento sintieron un presencia muy curiosa, eran una mujer muy alta junto con una niña muy pequeña y con cara de sueño y una muchacha muy bonita y tierna que tenían un aroma similar a las rosas, ambas, se encontraron con las damas y le saludaron con familiaridad y una de ellas preguntó.

         -Así que ustedes también van para allá?

         Sakura en ese momento se alistaba a empacar, su destino era Hong Kong, Tomoyo le ayudaría a financiar su viaje. Ambas irían juntas a ver a la madre de Shaoran para ayudarle a encontrar la ubicación de "La Casa de las Almendras", seguramente ella sabría, además, ella recibió una llamada telefónica desde Hong Kong, pidiéndole que fuera para la ciudad China, luego de haber terminado el equipaje, pidió a Tomoyo que llamara a su padre para informarle que viajaría a Hong Kong por motivos de vacaciones y Tomoyo le había invitado a ir para allá. Los guardianes poco a poco comenzaban a recuperarse Kero era el que se había recuperado mas del daño que había causado Gemini, e incluso había despertado con hambre, y se devoro en poco tiempo un trozo de pastel que Tomoyo le había dado. Yue en cambió estaba todavía grave, Sakura considero que Yue no podría viajar, así que lo dejo a cargo de la enfermera de la familia Daiodouji, convertido en su identidad falsa de Yukito, de este modo, le ordeno que; cuando se hubieran marchado a Hong Kong, le informarían a Youya de que él había tenido un accidente.

         Así, poco a poco, ambas amigas junto con Kero, estructuraban un viaje que no era por vacaciones, ni por placer. Era un viaje que determinaría el futuro de Tierra y del universo. 

         Sin embargo, Sakura comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia, una presencia que era bastante atípica, una presencia que le era muy familiar; de este modo salió corriendo hacia el salon principal de la casa,

         -Sakura, adonde vas.-Le pregunto Tomoyo al verla correr

         Ahí se encontró con dos mujeres muy bien vestidas, con el porte señoritas, eran las mismas que iban conversando en el autobús. Al ver a Sakura, ambas se arrodillaron ante ella diciéndole.

         -Hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos con usted, ama Sakura.

         -Quienes son ustedes, acaso son cartas Clow.

         -Así es.-respondió la mujer del cabello negro, somos las cartas que nacieron para guiarla hacia la esperanza. 

         Sakura, enseguida reconoció a ambas. Eran las cartas que nacieron del corazón de Sakura cuando ella era una Cardcaptor, era Luz y Oscuridad, las dos cartas que guiarían a Sakura por el sendero de la sabiduría y la comprensión. Luego, Sakura las abrazó, sorprendida de lo tan hermosas que eran.

         -Como me da gusto de verlas, no saben cuan feliz estoy de verlas.

         -Si mi ama.-respondió la mujer del cabello rubio, luz a su vez agregó.-Pero no estamos las dos solas, vaya a ver afuera y se dará cuenta de ello.

         En ello Sakura salió al patio y se encontró con aproximada treinta personas, pero ellas no eran simples personas, eran cartas Sakura, todas se habían arrodillado para rendirle honores a su ama. Sakura no sabía que decir, solo podía sacar una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad. No iba a estar sola en este batalla, tenía además de las otras cartas, a sus amigos Tomoyo y Kero. Dentro del grupo, Sakura podía distinguir a varias cartas, entre ellas estaban la Carta gigante, la cual era una mujer muy alta que lograba distinguirse de las demás, a su lado estaba la carta pequeña, que era la mas chica de todas, también había una mujer muy coqueta y con olor a rosas, esa era nada menos que la carta Flor, también podía notar otras mas como sueño, luminosidad, tiempo, retorno y también Espejo, entre otras; todas estaban ahí congregadas ante su ama. Sakura no sabía que decir, solo se limito a decirles.

         -Amigas, déjenme decirles que les decepcione, no merezco ser la ama de ustedes, pero al menos, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para superar este obstáculo, juntos lograremos esta tarea difícil, juntos haremos todo ello posible. Juntas lograremos ese milagro.- Una de las cartas se le acercó era la carta de la niebla quien le dijo.

         -Ama Sakura, todas nosotras estamos dispuestas a servirle, todas confiamos lograr ese milagro que solo usted puede hacer.- Luego, Luz tomo la palabra.

         -Ama Sakura, llego el momento de que nos selle a todos para volver a nuestra forma de cartas, de este modo podremos ir con usted a la Casa de las Almendras.

         De este modo, Sakura saco su llave convocando el conjuro del mago Clow, y de este modo se preparaba a sellar las cartas. Tomoyo y Kero miraban asombrados y a la vez maravillados este espectáculo, Ahora Sakura tendría todas las herramientas para combatir a Gemini sin importar lo poderoso que el ahora fuera, de este modo Sakura empuño su báculo diciendo.

         -Amigas, juntos lograremos el milagro, ya juntos todo es posible: _"Regresen a la forma humilde que merecen, Cartas Clow"._ De este modo, las cartas se fueron transformando y luego de flotar por un instante, todas fueron llegan a las manos de Sakura, de este modo, Sakura al tener todas las cartas y luego de depositarlas en el libro mágico dijo.

         -Amigas, no saben cuan feliz estoy de que todas llegarán a mis manos. Se que Gemini tiene otro montón de cartas, incluyendo a los cuatro elementos, pero con ustedes lograremos lo imposible, ya que junto, todo es posible.-Y así, Sakura miro hacia el cielo, y pudo ver reflejado en el rostro de su madre.-Mamá, te prometo llegar triunfante de esto, luego que termine, prometo visitar tu tumba y decorar con las flores mas hermosas que existen en la tierra.

CONTINUARÁ 

**N.A. **Poco a poco el final de esta aventura se va acercando, y con ello coincide el final de un año, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar Reviews y algunos comentario, nos vemos. 


	11. De Regreso Al Pozo

**EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 11**

**DE REGRESO AL POZO**

         Tras haber tenido tantas experiencias durante los primeros días de sus vacaciones de verano, Sakura parte rumbo a Hong Kong junto a Tomoyo y Kero, Yukito permaneció en casa de los Daidouji, donde recibió la visita de Touya y del padre de Sakura; Touya no esta muy convencido de la tesis del accidente, pero tuvo que tragarse ese cuento

         El viaje fue complicado, Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño, y eso le hizo estar despierta durante todo el Trayecto, al llegar a aeropuerto internacional, Sakura evoco aquellos momentos cuando gano el primer premio del concurso cuyo primer premio fue un viaje precisamente a Hong Kong. Evoco también el enfrentamiento que tuvo con la hechicera del agua, un enfrentamiento que termino con la confesión de la hechicera sobre el amor que sentía por el mago Clow Reed. Pero este viaje era muy distinto, había que encontrarse urgentemente con una persona que sería clave en esta tarea, una persona capaz de prestar toda la ayuda necesaria a Sakura, y esa persona era nada menos que la madre de Shaoran. Una mujer muy misteriosa, pero de buena disposición y muy hermosa.

         Apenas se bajaron del avión, Sakura y Tomoyo abordaron el primer Taxi a la casa de Shaoran, a pesar del maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad, ambas no tenían tiempo para contemplarlo, esta reunión era algo de vida o muerte.

         Ya habiendo llegado a la casa de la familia de Shaoran, el ambiente era muy diferente a la de aquel entonces, la casa estaba cubierta de un aire triste, y era mas que obvio, puesto que su madre sabía de la desaparición de Shaoran, ya que su aura se había cortado violentamente. Sin embargo, la madre de Shaoran conservaba su carácter tranquilo, sereno, y por que no decirlo, bello.

         -Sakura, sé bienvenida a nuestro hogar, adelante.

         Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se habían percatado del ambiente triste que rondaba en la casa, ello era porque las hermanas de Shaoran estaban muy tristes. No tenían esa alegría que expresaban en la primera visita que hizo Sakura, el ambiente mas bien era de pesar.

         En el salón Sakura, Tomoyo y la Madre de Shaoran conversaban mientras tomaban el Té. En eso la joven madre le habla a Sakura.

         -Se aproximan tiempos de dolor y desolación, el cielo se pondrá negro y el mar, se vera verde de muerte.-Ante estas palabras, Sakura sintió su tristeza interior, a pesar que ella se mantenía serena y calmada, su pena estaba muy oculta al interior de su corazón.

         -Sabe usted algo sobre "La Casa de las Almendras".- La hechicera dio un suave suspiro que lleno el aire de misticismo, luego de estar muy reflexiva, les hablo a las niñas,

         -Desde épocas inmemoriales, han existido lugares donde los jóvenes nacidos con talento van a perfeccionar aun más sus habilidades innatas, uno de los lugares mas conocidos y a la vez de mayor importancia en el mundo es "La Casa de las Almendras". En ese lugar va a estudiar los muchachos más talentosos del mundo, un día intente inscribir a mi hijo Shaoran en ese lugar.-Al mencionar su nombre sintió una amarga pena que la sumergió en un silencioso llanto.-Pero como sus poderes al nacer fueron muy bajos, no lo aceptaron, así que fui la quien le otorgó todo lo que él sabe de magia.-Ya mas decidida a llenar la inquietud de Sakura ella le hablo.-Hija, "La casa de las Almendras esta ubicada en un lugar donde ningún humano sin magia puede ingresar. Se encuentra en una tierra completamente desconocida, muchos cuentan que esta se encuentra en las tierras mongoles, pero no están ahí, solo un poderoso hechizo pude hacer que una persona ingrese a los terrenos de la casa. Sin embargo ese instituto de niños prodigio fue destruido por uno de sus alumnos, el cual era el mejor alumno de la institución, se hacía llamar Blaise, siendo que ese hechicero fue quien intentó asesinar por viejas rivalidades al mago Clow.-Tomo un poco de aire hasta para hablarle a Sakura sobre la existencia de un pasaje secreto hacia la Casa de las Almendras.- Sakura, sé cuanta que en el pozo de una remota cuidad unos aprendices de mago ingresaban allí adentro, y al ingresar, este pozo se iluminaba.

         -¿Entonces ese pozo es la entrada a la casa de las almendras?-Sakura empezaba a evocar su enfrentamiento con la hechicera del agua en donde su guarida se ubicaba en la entrada de un pozo. Entonces Sakura recordó que.-No pude ser que sea...

         -Así es.

         -Entonces es el mismo pozo al que ingrese al enfrentarme a la hechicera.

         -Exacto.

         Sakura al momento de acostarse, le contó a Tomoyo y a Kero sobre la conversación que tuvo con la mama de Shaoran sobre el pozo mágico. Kero entonces recordó el momento cuando entró con Sakura.

         -Sí ahora lo recuerdo, ese pozo conducía a diferentes dimensiones. Quizás ahí pueda haber una entrada a la Casa de las Almendras.

         -Entonces volverás mañana a ese pozo Sakura.-Pregunto Tomoyo de modo que se podía oír la inquietud que tenía.

         -Si Tomoyo, nuevamente tendré que bajar ahí junto con Kero,-Sakura abrazó a Tomoyo para darle un poco mas de calma.-Te prometo que regresaré viva de este duelo.

         -Así es Sakura, confío en que lo lograrás.

         Mientras tanto, en esa misma noche pero en Japón. Touya, recostado en su cama recordaba las ultimas palabras de espejo cuando esta se marchó. Podía oír como un eco sus ultimas palabras antes de marcharse, tuvo por unos cantas horas el verdadero amor de su vida, no era un sentimiento de Capricho como el que tenía Nakuru Akizuki, o algo simplemente pasajero como lo de Kaho Mizuki. No, era algo absolutamente distinto, era lo el verdaderamente estaba esperando desde hacía mucho  tiempo, la nostalgia lo invadió, las lagrimas se asomaban en su rostro, y dentro de el estaba una idea que era muy latente. Ella no volvería jamás.

         -Por favor, regresa...- y comenzó a llorar.

         El amanecer trajo a la Cuidad de Hong Kong la belleza típica de sus horizontes. En las Calles, el ruido de los automóviles resultaba ser mínimo, la tranquilidad del mar era lo más hermoso de la bahía de la cuidad, y una familia con dos pequeñas invitadas desayunaban en el Salón de la Mansión de la familia Lee, en ese momento una niña pensativa, de un desafió que tenía que enfrentar esa noche, Sakura Kinomoto se enfrentaba al desafío más peligroso de su vida. En esto está otra niña, Tomoyo Daidouji preocupada del destino al que tenía que enfrentar su amiga. Luego del desayuno, Sakura subió a donde estaba la habitación principal de la mamá de Shaoran, era una habitación muy hermosa en donde estaba todo decorado al estilo oriental, Ahí la madre de Shaoran, pidió a Sakura.

         -Por favor, ponte al frente mío.-Sakura Obedeció y parándose en frente, la hechicera recitó una palabras en el idioma chino y bajo los pies de Sakura apareció la insignia de la familia Lee, en ello la mamá de Shaoran saco su abanico mágico y dijo.-Sakura, eres la sucesora legitima de Clow, te entrego el poder de mi familia, para que de ese modo puedas combatir al mal en cualquier forma que se presente. A partir de hoy, te entrega mi poder Sakura.-Y después, una luz comenzó a iluminar el cuerpo de Sakura y de este modo Sakura respondió.

         -Sí. Lo haré.

         -Entonces, ve Sakura Kinomoto a enfrentarte al mal.

         Después del ritual, Sakura subió a su habitación, impresionada del poder que la Madre de Shaoran le otorgó, era tan poderoso que hasta se impresiono, ¿de qué se trataría ese poder? Solo luchando podría saber como era.

         Al subir, dijo a Tomoyo y Kero.

         -Amigos, ya es la hora.

         Preocupados, ambos bajaron las escaleras a reunirse con la Hechicera Madre y dirigirse al pozo misterioso.

         El Viaje fue un poco extraño, Sakura no tenía nada de miedo, estaba muy confiada, no sabía por qué, ni siquiera ella sabía por que tenía tanta confianza, siendo que esta batalla determinaría el futuro de la tierra y del universo, Tomoyo anteriormente, tenia listo el traje de batalla que Sakura iba a usar. Era una traje muy parecido al que usó para enfrentarse a la hechicera del agua, fue ahí donde conoció el miedo a la muerte, y aunque salió victoriosa de esa batalla, esta era mucho más difícil, el destino de todo un mundo estaba en sus manos.

         Al llegar, el pozo esta destruido pero el portal aún estaba intacto. Kero se introdujo en medio del traje de Sakura, y prepararse para entrar ahí. Antes de despedirse se acercó a Tomoyo, le tomo de sus manos y le dijo.

         -Tomoyo, gracias por el traje, es muy lindo, en realidad no existe una amiga como tú en todo este planeta.

         -Sakura este traje lo hice con todo mi amor, para ti, te deseo suerte amiga mía.-Luego de abrazarse Sakura se dirigió a la madre de Shaoran.

         -Le doy las gracias por todo lo que me ha dado, prometo cumplir con mi misión.

         -Sakura.-la hechicera madre se arrodilló y le dijo estas palabras.-Tienes en tus manos tres poderes fundamentales. Primero esta el poder de Clow, tiene la habilidad suficiente como para recuperar las otras cartas en manos del sucesor de Blaise. Segundo está el poder de nuestra familia que es capaz de hacer frente al mal como una poderosa espada.-Sakura asentía al escuchar las palabras de la hechicera madre.- Y por ultimo esta el poder de tu estrella, capaz de entregar el amor suficiente, como para eliminar todo el odio del mundo. Sakura, su usas bien esos tres poderes fundamentales, lograrás alcanzar la victoria frente al mal.- En eso, beso su mejilla y le dijo.- Sakura llego el momento.

         De este modo, Sakura se dirigió a todos a Tomoyo y a la hechicera madre y junto con Kero se despidieron diciendo.

         -Tengan por seguro, que lograré ese sueño, el mal no logrará derrotarme, mientras exista amor en mi corazón nadie me vencerá. Nos vemos.-Tomoyo al ver que Sakura poco a poco se sumergía en el pozo dijo.

         -Sakura, vuelve bien por favor.-La hechicera le abrazó luego le dijo.

         -No te preocupes, ten la seguridad, de que ella volverá.

         Y de este modo, una chica de 13 años iba a enfrentarse al desafío más terrible de su vida, salvar al mundo de las desgracia total.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N.A. **Poco a poco se acerca el final de esta historia, Sakura va hacia donde esta el peligro, un peligro nunca antes visto en su vida. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, yo ahora realizare una maratónica jornada de estudios de 48 horas para aprobar las asignaturas Estratégicas de mi carrera. Dejen reviews, comenten y recomienden este fic, yo haré todo lo posible para terminar una historia en la que he dedicado todo mi amor, así como todo lo que he escrito anteriormente. 

R.A.E.B. ^_^


	12. La Casa de las Almendras

**EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA CASA DE LAS ALMENDRAS**

         Sakura junto con Kero se sumergían en el agua del profundo pozo, mientras Sakura contenía la respiración, aparecían dentro de el, varías dimensiones, en realidad, el pozo era un pasaje que conectaba a diferentes dimensiones. Habían varía entradas y era muy difícil saber cual era la correcta, sin embargo de acuerdo con la fuerza que tenía el aura de Gemini, podían orientarse para saber así cual era el camino correcto, en eso Sakura veía un pasaje muy diferente al de otros, mientras que todos los pasadizos tenían un color mas azulado, uno resplandecía de un modo dorado muy potente, y en ese, se sintió mas fuerte al aura de Blaise.

         -Mira Sakura, este es el pasadizo correcto, ese nos va a llevar hacia Gemini.

         -Si Kero, así lo siento.- De inmediato, Sakura nadó hacia ese pasaje encantado y temiendo algo terrible que pasara, ingresó en el, el brillo del pasadizo era tan potente que sakura se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos. Al ingresar en el, tuvo que esperar el momento preciso para abrir los ojos, de pronto cayo como en una especie de rincón rocoso, Sakura al abrir los ojos, encontró todo muy oscuro. 

         -Donde estamos Kero.

         -MMMMM. Al parecer estamos en una cueva.- Al ver a cierta distancia encontró una luz, al parecer era una salida de la cueva, donde los llevarían a la casa de las almendras, tras caminar, poco a poco sentían el inmenso poder de Geminí, el cual, tomaría control de la tierra luego de acabar con el sucesor de Clow, quien era nada mas y nada menos que Sakura. 

         Cada paso se hacía una eternidad para ambos, Sakura no sentía miedo, pero tenía un sentimiento de incertidumbre tras estos días tan terribles que significaron la perdida de su querido Shaoran y mas adelante, la desaparición de Eriol. Al llegar al final de la cueva se encontraron con algo que no solo dejo con sorpresa a ambos, sino que también los dejo maravillados.

         Un hermoso valle se alzó frente a las miradas de Sakura y Kero, en ese valle se atravesaba un hermoso sendero decorado de las mas bellas flores que uno pudiera encontrar, al final, había una casa muy grande que se alzaba, al parecer había sido abandonada, era una casa muy grande, y en ella emanaba un sentimiento de pena y melancolía, pero, mas allá de toda la tristeza que ocultaba la casa, había mucha belleza en ella, como un lugar muy especial, que ocultaba muchos secretos para un mundo muy terrenal. En el fondo del asunto, la casa de las almendras resultaba a los ojos de Sakura el lugar mas hermoso jamás visitado, solo comparado a los hermosos jardines de la mansión del mago Clow, era un lugar bellísimo, con árboles gigantescos con muchos nidos donde las aves posaban en el. También habían una inmensa cantidad de flores, de todos los tipos las mas bellas que podían existir en un mundo irreal, cientos de ellas, además de rosas con colores muy atrevidos, era un paisaje indescriptiblemente bello, con un cielo despejadamente hermoso. Y algunas nubes que parecían tiernas ovejitas... Sakura se sintió maravillada

         Al final del camino, se encontró con la casa mas hermosa que nunca encontraría en el mundo real, quizás en Tomoeda la casa de Tomoyo era la mas hermosa que podría encontrar en todo Japón, pero esta mansión al final del camino, era lo mas bello que quizás pudo haber encontrado tras sus cortos 13 años de existencia. Era una mansión gigantesca un poco vieja y solitaria, pero con la belleza suficiente para opacar esa tristeza que ponía su apariencia, pero mas allá de esa belleza que guardaba esa casa que tenían completamente maravillada a Sakura, estaba el tema de fondo, aquello que ocultaba esa casa era una persona malvada que tenía en su poder a cuatro cartas mágicas y otras de su absoluta de propiedad, pero sobre todo, tenía a dos amigos muy queridos por ella, uno de ellos, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, su querido Shaoran.

         Continuando con su recorrido, Sakura distinguió a la entrada de la casa un gigantesco portón de hierro que daba a un sendero decorado de flores y pequeños árboles verdes, tenían la forma de un jardín de palacio, donde los príncipes acostumbran jugar en el. El césped del Jardín estaba cortado del modo ideal, y los rosales eran gigantescos, de ellos brotaban las rosas mas pomposas y mas bellas de todo el mundo, mas allá de su color, ellas tenían un aire de hermosura omnipotente, este lugar estaba tan bien conservado que Sakura no podía imaginarse que la persona que ahora moraba ahí hubiese asesinado a todos sus estudiante y profesores. En realidad, Sakura estaba completamente perpleja pero mas que nada, maravillada.

         En su caminó tomó una rosa roja completamente bellísima, con un aroma incomparable que ningún perfume caro y costoso podía tener, al tomar la rosa, recordaba los sentimientos por Shaoran, su persona mas querida, recordaba aquellos momento cuando iban juntos al colegio, recordaba su timidez tan característica de el, también recordó cuando le dijo sus sentimientos luego de haber transformado todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, luego recordó su regreso al Japón tras seis meses separados para luego tras una arda batalla contra la carta Sellada, en donde Sakura revelo sus sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que retuvo tras mucho tiempo, sentimientos que no podía aguantarlos mas dentro de ella y que tenían que ser desatados frente a frente a su amado. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que si vencía en esta difícil batalla, lo recuperaría.

         Siguiendo su camino encontró en el sendero una figura. Algo así como la estatua de un ángel rezando arrodillado, la estatua estaba hecho de un mármol tan blanco como la nieve, se imaginó que el lugar era muy admirado en su tiempo, además de aquella estatua habían otras once estatuas mas formando un verdadero parque de esculturas, tener un museo de esta envergadura sería muy complicado incluso para el hombre mas rico de este mundo, cada estatua representaba a un ángel en diferentes posiciones, y debajo de cada estatua había una inscripción, junto al angel arrodillado encontró una inscripción que dejo impresionados tanto a Sakura como a Kero, la inscripción decía así 

"A uno de los mejores alumnos de este centro de estudios mágicos. Un joven destinado a ser mejor mago del mundo, Gemini" 

         Ese niño arrodillado era nada mas y nada menos que Gemini, el enemigo que se atrevió a desafiar a la nueva dueña de la magia del Mago Clow, Sakura no podía creerlo, ya que esa estatua reflejaba la inocencia de una persona libre de maldad, llena de pureza y de bondad; Kero pensó que la placa estaba en la estatua equivocada, pero sería demasiado extraño que los grandes magos que eran profesores de esa casa sa hayan equivocado. La estatua del niño arrodillado, reflejaba una ternura muy angelical, sin maldad que pueda alterar su paz, Sakura se retiro del lugar pensando en la estatua, era misterioso que ese niño tan dulce fuera hoy un ser perverso que tomo como rehenes dos amigos tan queridos, y una cantidad pequeña pero importante de cartas de su colección.

         Sakura llego a la entrada principal, era una enorme puerta de un roble duro y resistente, la Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo adicional para poder abrirla, ya que la puerta estaba muy apretada, Al final tuvo que usar la carta del poder para abrir la puerta, y así lo hizo. Al ingresa al interior mismo de la casa de las almendras, se encontró con un salón bellísimo, maravillosamente alfombrado, con armaduras y mas estatuas que parecían ser de oro, en el camino pudo sentir con mas fuerza el espíritu de Gemini, una magia tan oscura que le hizo desaparecer la imagen de el como el ángel de la estatua del parque, estaban sin duda detrás de una puerta al final del bello salon principal, detrás de esa puerta, Sakura poco a poco se acercaba al instante donde se enfrentaría con Gemini. 

         -Sakura, te recomiendo que, antes de que abras esa puerta, tengas cuidado con lo que viene, esta en tus manos el futuro del universo. No lo olvides.

         -Si Kero.

         En ese momento, Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación muy grande, con dos mesas a ambos lados, y al final de ella un gran sillón donde estaba sentado una joven figura humana, con rasgos similares a Eriol y con un poder sobrenatural que en realidad era aterrador, vestido de oscuro y con unos anteojos similares a los de Eriol.

         -Es un gusto recibirla acá, sucesora de Clow. Sea Usted bienvenida a la casa de las almendras.

CONTINUARÁ 

**N.A. **hoy para mi es un día triste, he tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para terminar este capitulo ya que mis sentimientos se rompieron, gracias a Dios, en la parte académica mis cosas no van mal y aun tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pié. No olviden dejar Reviews y recomendar este fic. Lo que viene ahora va a ser bastante bueno ^_^ nos vemos.


	13. El Tercer Encuentro

**EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 13**

**EL TERCER ENCUENTRO**

         Sakura y Gemini se encontraban frente a frente, dentro de un entorno elegante pero siniestro, Sakura se percato del extraño poder que tenía Gemini, era aterradoramente grande y lleno de maldad. Con esta fuerza, Gemini podía acabar fácilmente con Sakura. Sin embargo la gran pregunta del entorno duelistico que había era, ¿quién atacaría primero?

         -Sucesora de Clow, he esperado mucho este momento. Así estamos cara a cara reiterando una famosa rivalidad que se ha extendido por siglos, así cumpliré la venganza de gran Blaise.

         -Que dices.-Respondió Sakura.-Por qué estas tan obsesionado en revivir una rivalidad que no tiene sentido. Dime por que tienes tanto odio hacia Clow, Por qué....

         -SILENCIO!!!.-Y de este modo saco de sus una especie de rayo volar lejos a Sakura, Kero intento ayudarla a ponerse de pié y de ese modo se convirtió a Kerberos, acercándose a Sakura este le dijo.

         -Estas bien Sakura.

         -Si, no te preocupes.

         -Sakura, va a ser inútil que lo convenzas, el ya ha sido absorbido por el odio del mago Blaise, ahora tienes que atacar.

         -Si Kero.

         De este modo, Sakura se puso, pues no había recibido un mayor daño. De este modo se dirigió a Blaise diciendo.

         -Gemini, jamás perdonaré que te hayas llevado a mis amigos, ahora mismo te obligo a que me los devuelvas.-Pero Gemini respondió con un gesto muy burlesco, y se puso a reír de un modo fuerte, con ello se dirigió a Sakura diciendo.

         -Crees que un poder tan bajo como el tuyo puedes forzarme a entregar a tus amigos, entonces si quieres eso atácame.

         -Así lo haré.-Y de eso modo Sakura sacó su llave diciendo.-_"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo. LIBERATE"._-De este modo Sakura inició su ataque con.-_BOSQUE.-_ De la carta aparecieron unas ramas muy gruesas que lograron dejaron atrapado a Blaise, Sakura victoriosa dijo.- Lo logré.

         -Crees que lo has logrado Sucesora e Clow.-Riéndose las ramas que lo mantenían atado se soltaron con tanta facilidad que Gemini no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo máximo para salir de ellas.-Pequeña niña, en realidad tu eres la Sucesora de Clow, JA JA JA, en realidad me causa mucha gracia.-Mientras Gemini se reía a carcajadas del insipiente ataque de Sakura, Blaise saco una carta Sakura de las que el retenía, luego dijo.-Niña, demuéstrame en verdad que eres la sucesora e Clow si no lo haces ahora te matare ahora mismo con esto. _TRUENO._

         Blaise invocaba al trueno, su ataque llego hacía donde estaban Sakura y Kerberos, Sakura se salvó milagrosamente de no se por Kerberos quien la empujó para que no recibiera el ataque de la Carta Trueno, controlada por el poder maligno de Blaise. Sakura vio que todavía Gemini tenía la intención de seguir atacando y por eso uso la carta...

         -_SALTO.-_De ese modo, Sakura se dedico a esquivar los ataques de la carta Trueno, 

         -Que te ocurre sucesora de Clow, crees que esquivando mi ataque podrás vencerme?.-Hablo burlescamente Gemini al ver que Sakura escapaba desesperada de sus ataques. 

         Mientras tanto en Japón, Touya se encontraba desesperado, su amigo Yukito llevaba un día de haber desaparecido misteriosamente. Y eso que aún se encontraba gravemente herido. Pero lo mas raro del asunto es que nadie lo vio irse de su cama siempre estuvo ahí, y no había ningún indicio de que se hubiera ido ni mucho menos de que se hubiera salido de la cama. Era muy extraño, sin embargo, Touya no tardo un momento en relacionar este hecho con los otros sucedidos durante estas semanas y dijo.

         -A lo mejor, esto tiene que ver con Sakura.

         Mientras tanto, en la casa de las Almendras, Sakura seguía esquivando los ataque de la carta Trueno, pero cuando ya no podía seguir escapando por lo cansada que estaba, un rayo dio en uno de los Zapatos de Sakura, poniendo fin al hechizo del salto. Sakura Cayó al suelo y Kerberos luego de mirar ello, ataco con sus llamas a Gemini, pero esta no le hicieron el menor daño a Gemini. Por lo que luego de eso dijo a Sakura.

         -Sakura, no puedes seguir esquivando los ataques de Blaise, debes atacarlo de una vez por todas.

-No puedo Kero que mas puedo hacer contra el?.-Sin embargo en medio de su desesperación oyó una voz que venía del interior de su corazón, era una voz seria pero muy cálida, una voz que era capaz de reconocer por lo afectuosa que era.

         _-Sakura, recuerda el poder de nuestra familia, este es capaz de vencer al mal en cualquiera de sus formas, además del poder de tu estrella que es capaz de dar tanto amor...-_Sin duda la voz que venía de su corazón era la voz de la Madre de Shaoran, dándole consejos desde el remoto Hong Kong, Sakura pensaba en el sufrimiento que tenía Tomoyo, por no saber cual era su suerte, pensaba también en mucha cosas como su padre esforzándose en terminar la reconstrucción de su habitación, Su hermano Touya, preocupado de su "monstruo", Yukito, quien también estaba preocupado de ella, También recordaba a otros amigos como Rika, Naoko, Chijharu, Yamazaki, Mei Ling, La señora de la tienda de los osos de peluche, también recordaba a Eriol, Nakuru, Spi, pero por sobre todo, tenía cada vez mas fuerte, el pensamiento de su querido Shaoran el amor que tímidamente se le declaró, ese amor que ni siquiera la distancia pudo romper, ese amor tan significativo, tan alegre, tan fuerte, por ese amor que sentía por cada uno de sus amigos, ella no podía rendirse. Debía ponerse de pie y volver al campo de batalla, sin importar que muriera, con tal de morir por aquellos quien tanto quería, tenía que volver a ponerse de pié y seguir adelante con la batalla, era hora de seguir adelante y combatir mas allá.-_Recuerda Sakura, tienes el poder de nuestra familia en ti, se que lo utilizaras bien contra el mal._

         -Así es, no puedo defraudar aquellas personas que tanto quiero no puedo darme por vencida ahora, si lo hago no solo el mundo estará perdido sino también perderé a aquellos que mas quiero, ¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!!

         Inmediatamente una luz brillo alrededor de la pequeña Sakura, un luz potente y poderosa que no dejaba de iluminar el elegante salón donde se realizaba el combate definitivo, Gemini se sorprendió del inmenso poder que rodeaba a Sakura, y a la vez se preguntaba, ¿de donde había obtenido todo ese poder? Luego para sorpresa de todos los presentes en el elegante Salón, bajo los pies de Sakura brillaba el símbolo de la familia Lee, la estrella que indicaba las cuatro direcciones del viento. Sakura fue la mas sorprendida de este fenómeno, Sentía como en cada célula de su cuerpo recorría el inmenso poder de la familia de Shaoran, esta era la oportunidad para poder atacar, era ahora o nunca. Mientras Gemini se concentraba para atacar nuevamente a Sakura.

         -En realidad parece que no estabas despierta hace poco, ahora este ataque no va a ser tan suave como los que recibiste anteriormente. _TRUENO._-Y de este modo salió un poderoso y gigantesco rayo de la Carta que Gemini estaba invocando cuando Sakura no estando conciente de lo que hacía dijo.

         -_Dios del Trueno, ven.-_y de este modo sacó un rayo aun mas poderoso que el que saco Gemini, y con ello no solo terminar con el conjuro de la carta, sino también, mandar a volar lejos al Gemini. Quien cayo vencido por el poderoso ataque de Sakura. Kerberos dijo muy sorprendido.

         -Así que ese es el poder de la familia Lee. En verdad es muy poderoso, incluso yo mismo estoy muy sorprendido. Dime Sakura como lo hiciste.

         -No se ni yo misma me lo explico.-Sakura contesto sonrojada a la pregunta de Kero, ya que nunca había hecho un ataque tan espectacular como el que hizo hace poco.-En verdad Kero, fue algo extraño, sentí la voz de la Mama de Shaoran hablándome, como si quisiera darme no solo consejos de cómo combatir a Gemini, sino también, me dio mas fe para salir adelante en esta batalla...-sorpresivamente, Gemini reapareció. Esta vez estaba mas serio y mas vengativo, (y por que no decirlo) mucho mas poderoso, y con mas intenciones de dañar a Sakura. Kero advirtió.

         -Sakura, te cuidado ahora porque Gemini va con todas las intenciones de hacerte mas daño... Sakura estate atenta.

         -Sí.

         Gemini reapareció con mucha mas seriedad, su maldad llegaba a limites tenebrosos y tenía toda la intención de hacer daño a Sakura, Gemini parecía estar indignado.

         -al parecer me confié bastante. En realidad sacaste un enorme poder que me hizo daño, pero para tu mala suerte no llego a matarme...

         -NO!!!, yo no sería capaz de matarte Gemini,-Contesto enérgicamente Sakura.- Yo no puedo matar a nadie porque eso esta muy malo, quiero que desistas en tu afán de acabar con todo aquello que guarda recuerdos del Mago Clow...

         -¡¡¡GUARDA SILENCIO!!! Niña tonta, ¿crees que tus palabras serán suficientes para cambiar lo que ya esta escrito?-Contesto Gemini.-Veo que aun eres muy bondadosa con tu rival, así que por qué no empezamos con el juego ahora.-Al instante, Gemini saco de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, Cuatro cartas Sakura.-Ves estas cartas Sakura, estas son las cartas que me darán la victoria definitiva sobre ti.

         Sakura empezaba a sospechar que cartas eran las que Gemini tenía en sus manos, esta vez, el iría con todo en esta batalla, y Sakura no podía darse licencia para no atacarlo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón quería seguir convenciendo a Gemini de que detuviera su desquiciado intento por acabar con la Sucesora del Mago Clow. Pero tenía que intentar defenderse del próximo ataque que Gemini realizaría, ya que este era lejos mas peligroso que el anterior. Mientras que en el interior de Sakura, resonaba con potencia la voz de la madre de Shaoran que le decía.

         _-Sakura, recuérdalo, tu amor es el que logrará vencer el mal de este mundo._

CONTINUARA 

**N.A. **Poco a poco se acerca el final de esta aventura de Sakura que se extiende a seis meses después de su enfrentamiento con la carta Sellada. Ahora su fe puede ayudarla a continuar adelante en esta tarea. No olviden de dejar reviews, comentar y recomendar esta historia... Pronto llega el final, asi que atentos. ^_^


	14. Las Cuatro Cartas Elementales

EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS 

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 14**

**LAS CUATRO CARTAS ELEMENTALES**

         Sakura, tras haber conseguido derribar por primera vez a Gemini en la Batalla, despertó la ira de este ultimo, y este, saco del bolsillo de su túnica cuatro cartas con la insignia de la estrella de Sakura, Kerberos empezó a sospechar sobre lo que intentaba hacer el maligno Gemini, hasta que se dio cuenta por la forma de su mirada. El ahora atacaría con todo y mucho peor, este lo haría sin piedad.

         -Sakura, ten cuidado con lo que hará Gemini ahora en adelante, sus poderes continúan aumentando desmesuradamente así que trata de contrarrestar su ataque con algo.-Decía Kerberos alertado por las claras intenciones de Gemini. Sakura asentía. Mientras tanto Gemini de modo siniestro se burlaba diciendo.

         -Muy bien sucesora de Clow, nunca creí que llegaría a estos niveles, ahora me doy cuenta de que tus poderes van mas allá de los que Clow, sino también de sus sucesores de hoy en día.-Mostrando las cuatro cartas en sus manos, Geminí aumentaba su magia para así despertar a las cuatro cartas que estaba en su poder en ese instante.-Sucesora de Clow, sabes lo que tengo ahora en mis manos. Estas son las cartas que me darán el poder para acabar con la magia de Cloe para siempre, son las cartas que representan los cuatro elementos, las más importantes dentro de la baraja mágica que Clow desarrolló. Y esto me dará el pase al máximo poder del universo, el poder supremo.

         Sakura presenció en carne y hueso como el Sucesor del mago mas siniestro de todos los tiempos, y incrementando sus poderes, en realidad, su magia era desmesuradamente grande, y aún ni con el poder que le había otorgado la Jefa de la Familia Lee podría contestar cada hechizo que lanzaría el poderoso sucesor de Blaise. Sin embargo, Sakura aún mantenía su fe, recordaba que antes había pasado también por situaciones difíciles, recordaba el combate contra la Hechicera del Agua en Hong Kong, en donde ella estuvo a punto de ahogarla con sus hechizos mágicos sobre el agua. Recordaba también el enfrentamiento contra Yue en el Juicio Final, donde estuvo a punto de ser condenada a vivir en un mundo sin amor. También recordaba la batalla contra Erial, en donde, ella tuvo la gran responsabilidad de Salvar al mundo de la oscuridad eterna, todo para así transformar la totalidad de las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. También, recordaba su ultimo gran enfrentamiento contra la carta Sellada, la cual no solo le quito las cartas Sakura, sino que también estuvo a punto de hacer desaparecer completamente la ciudad de Tomoeda. Han sido tantos los peligros que ha pasado esta pequeña niña de 13 años de edad que ahora este no solo era otro más de esos, sino que también, era el más peligroso de su vida.

         Gemini mientras tanto seguía incrementando sus poderes, su nivel no había disminuido ni un tanto, y seguía concentrado en liberar el poder de las cuatro cartas al mismo tiempo, Kerberos no dudo ni un instante en avisar a Sakura sobre lo que estaba haciendo Gemini cuando este le dijo.

         -SAKURA!!! Aprovecha este instante en que Gemini esta concentrándose para atacar. Hazlo ya…-Sakura, dudando un poco comenzó a incrementar sus poderes para hacer el ataque, dudando un poco comenzó a reunir su poder para lanzar el poder secreto de la Familia Lee para luego atacar.

         -_Dios del trueno, ven…-Sakura lanzaba su poder hacia Gemini, sin embargo, un campo de energía muy poderoso estaba protegiendo a Gemini del ataque, sin sufrir daño alguno, Sakura veía sorprendida lo que acontecía, ya que con este mismo ataque había hecho pasar a la reencarnación de Blaise, un mal rato._

         -Lo siento sucesora de Clow, pero el verdadero juego esta por comenzar.-Y de este modo, Gemini mostró las cartas a Sakura y eran nada mas y nada menos que…-_TIERRA, AGUA, FUEGO, VIENTO. Muéstrenme sus poderes y dedíquenlos a su nuevo amo, Blaise…-Con este conjuro, liberó así a las cuatro cartas elementales haciéndolas aparecer en forma de ataque. Las cuatro cartas, tenían una mirada maligna que tan solo Blaise podía otorgarles al estar bajo su control. Sakura al mirar las cartas, vio un recuerdo sobre como esas cartas luchaban junto con ella, también recordó la dulce vida familiar de la carta Tierra junto con sus amigas cundo estaban con la forma humana, También recordó a la carta del Fuego, apareciendo justo cuando Gemini había secuestrado a Shaoran. Pero por sobre todo, recordó a la carta del viento, recordaba cuan inseparables eran cuando luchaban, sin duda ella era la carta Sakura mas fiel a ella, al verlas con esa apariencia tan maligna, no podía creer que se trataban de ellas, sus queridas cartas. Sus compañeras de combate… Sus amigas. _

         -Tierra, Fuego, agua, Viento. Por favor, despierten, están bajo el poder de Gemini.-dijo Sakura.

         -Sakura, ellas no te escucharan.-Dijo Kerberos.-Ellas ahora están bajo el dominio de Gemini. No podrás hacer nada.

         Pero Sakura en un gesto de amistad les dijo a las Cartas.

         -amigas, ustedes siempre han sido mis compañeras mas allá de todo, no pueden…-Pero justo la carta del Fuego la atacó con una bola de fuego. Sakura cayo de inmediato por el ataque, luego recibió un ataque de agua por parte de la carta del Agua, arrastrándola lejos del lugar, y de inmediato tierra atacó con rocas a Sakura. Esta quedó herida gravemente por este último ataque. Sakura, herida comenzó a llorar, pero no a llorar por el dolor de sus heridas, sino por el gesto que había hecho las cartas de atacarla con crueldad.

         -amigas, por qué me atacan así.-pero sin embargo faltaba una carta por atacarla, y esa era la carta del viento, que se acercaba sigilosamente a ella, la carta lanzo una brisa que elevó lentamente el cuerpo de la mal herida Sakura. Gemini, de modo burlesco, comenzó a hablar.

         -Sucesora de Clow, ¿como se siente ser atacada por tus propias subordinadas?.- Después comenzó a reírse cruelmente, como burlándose del sufrimiento de la pobre Sakura, de pronto una llama salió de la nada atacando a Gemini, y esa llama venía de Kerberos, que con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

         -Como te atreves a burlarte del sufrimiento de Sakura, desgraciado.-era tanto el rencor que tenía Kerberos que decidió juntar todo su poder para atacar al maligno Gemini, mientras que en ese momento, Sakura recibió un terrible ataque de su carta mas querida, la carta Viento. Sakura estaba de muerte (N.A. Estar de muerte significa estar muy pero muy muy triste de algo), no podía creer que sus queridas cartas Clow la atacaban cruelmente. Tendida en el suelo, Sakura, comenzó a llorar amargamente diciendo.

         -¿por qué?, ¿Por qué me atacan así? ¿será que todo habrá terminado? ¿Voy a morir?.-Mientras tanto, kerberos atacaba ferozmente a Gemini, este rechazó el gran poder con sus brazos, para luego enviarle un ataque con la carta fuego, dejándolo herido, luego de ello, Gemini, comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo mal herido de Sakura, quien estaba tendida en el suelo, luego tomo una espada que estaba en una de las paredes del elegante salón de la casa de las almendras, lentamente se acercó a Sakura, para darle muerte.

         -Sucesora de Clow, llego la hora de terminar con este Juego, con mis nuevas sirvientas, podré no solo conquistar al mundo entero, sino también, gobernarlo, cumpliré el gran sueño del Gran Blaise y lograré ser el gobernador del universo completo.-Con esto empuño su espada cuando de pronto…

         -No te atrevas a tocarla desgraciado.- En ese entonces un cristal rasguño en un brazo a Gemini.

         -Quien se atrevió a atacarme de esa manera.

         De pronto una figura alada como un ángel apareció en el enorme salón, esa figura era nada mas y nada menos que Yue, el guardián que representaba a Luna. Kerberos dijo:

         -Yue, como llegaste hasta acá, si estabas reposando en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Daidouji. Además estabas mal herido por el ataque en la casa de verano.

         -Yo tampoco me explico como llegué hasta acá. Pero lo único que se es que en mis sueños vi la figura de Clow, diciéndome que debía partir a ayudar a Sakura, además por arte de magia, me transporte misteriosamente hacia la casa de las almendras. Creo que fue el mismo Clow quien me llevo hacia acá.

         Luego de ayudar a kerberos, Yue puso una mirada de odio a Gemini, diciéndole. 

         -Jamás perdonare lo que le hiciste a la ama Sakura, como te atreves a usar para el mal el poder de Clow, maldito.- Luego estiro su mano y ataco a Gemini con cristales.

         -Así que quieres morir también, entonces si quieres morir lo haré con mis nuevas sirvientas.

         -eso no te lo permitiré…- Por un milagroso hecho Sakura se puso de pie, mal herida, pero con una fuerza de voluntad muy firme.- como te atreves a usar a mis amigas para satisfacer tus malignos fines, recibirás el castigo que te mereces.

         -así que quieres extender la fecha de tu muerte, entonces que matare ahora mismo con tus fieles cartas. _Cartas Elementales, atáquenla sin piedad...-_En ese minuto las cartas se lanzaron contra Sakura, ella no sabia como reaccionar.

         -_Que puedo hacer.-_se decía a si misma.-_No puedo hacer daño a las cartas o si no..._

_         -Sakura, no tienes por qué temer.-_La misma voz que le hizo reaccionar en principio, le comenzó a aconsejar, era la voz de la madre de Shaoran.-_Sakura, recuerda que tienes en tus manos la magia del mago Clow que es capaz de volver a capturar las cartas que están bajo el poder de tu enemigo, solo debes usar tu mente.-_En ese momento, las cartas elementales se preparaban para atacar las cuatro a la vez, Kerberos grito...

         -SAKURA!!! QUE HACES!!!-Mientras Gemini decía.

         -Vaya, tiene tanto miedo que no sabe como reaccionar.

         Mientras que en la mente de Sakura, la misma voz seguía resonando en su mente.

         -_Sakura, solo debes usar tu inteligencia para recapturar a tus fieles cartas.-_Sakura repetía en su mente la frase _usar tu inteligencia, _mientras que las cartas se alistaban a atacar con todas sus fuerzas...

         -_usar mi inteligencia, usar mi inteligencia, usar mi inteligencia... _YA SE.-Sakura por fin reaccionaba, al ver el peligro en que se encontraba sacó una carta invocando el siguiente conjuro.-_Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura...-_En ese instante las cartas empezaron su ataque cuando Sakura decía.-_ESPEJO._

En ese instante, justo cuando las cuatro cartas lanzaron su ataque a la vez, una muchacha hermosa con un espejo en la mano comenzó a absorber el los poderes lanzados por las cartas elementales controladas por Gemini. Luego, instantáneamente, los poderes fueron dirigido ahora contra las Cartas, quienes recibieron directamente su propio ataque, las cuatro cayeron mal heridas e inconscientes. Sakura en realidad sentía mucha pena por hacer esto, pero en realidad era necesario hacerlo. Gemini no lo podía creer, Sakura había logrado otro gran milagro...

         -Lo siento mucho amigas, pero tenía que hacerlo.-decía Sakura mientras que Kerberos Exclamaba.

         -BIEN HECHO SAKURA!!!.

         -Excelente trabajo ama Sakura.-Decía Yue. Luego Sakura les dijo a los guardianes.

         -KERO, YUE quiero que me entreguen se poder y únanse al poder del báculo ahora mismo.

         -¡¡¡COMO TU LO ORDENES SAKURA!!!-Dijeron al unísono.

         Los Guardianes comenzaron a resplandecer y luego se hicieron como una nube de poder que fue yendo al báculo de estrella de Sakura, fusionándose con el. Luego de ocurrido ello. El báculo comenzó a cambiar de forma alargándose mas y con una cabeza distinta, con dos gigantescas alas y una estrella en el centro. Ese era el báculo con que Sakura transformo las Cartas de la Luz y de la Oscuridad en cartas Sakura. Luego Sakura invoco el conjuro de Transformación.

         _-Regresen a la forma humilde que merecen, Carta Clow.-_En ese momentos las cuatro cartas comenzaron a volver a su forma original. Sakura volvía a capturar  las Cuatro cartas elementales. De una forma realmente magnifica. Luego las cartas ya transformadas y a la vez purificadas, volvieron a las manos de Sakura, quien después de contemplarlas un rato, dirigió una mirada amenazante a Gemini. Nunca en toda su vida, Sakura sentía un espíritu tan combativo como el que tenía en ese momento. Al parecer, los ánimos que le brindo la Madre de Shaoran fueron claves para recuperarse de un modo tan espectacular como lo hizo en ese momento. 

         -Ríndete Gemini, sin estas cartas ya tus poderes quedan reducidos a la mitad.-Decía Sakura, pero Gemini comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra diciendo.

         -Vaya, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante. En verdad admiro ese espíritu que tienes Sucesora de Clow, pero pondré fin a este juego ahora mismo.-Gemini de este modo tomó la espada con la que iba a dar el ultimo respiro a Sakura.-Déjame decirte algo. Antes de que las cuatro cartas te atacaran, ellas me otorgaron una gran parte de sus poderes, así que ahora voy con todo para cumplir la histórica venganza del gran Blaise.-Sin embargo, pareció no ponerle mayor atención, solo se limitó a levantar su báculo y sacar una carta diciendo.

         -Gemini, te has atrevido a usar las cartas que yo tanto quiero para satisfacer tus diabólicos planes. Te atreviste a atacar a las personas que mas quiero por lograr un capricho que es cosa del pasado. Te atreviste a llevarte a la persona que mas quiero para montar este horrendo espectáculo, ¿que crees que conseguirás con eso?, ¿Crees que lograras la Gloria con terminar con el ultimo recuerdo de Clow? ¿RESPONDEME?-Sakura mostraba un aspecto temible, que hizo hasta temblar al mismo Gemini. Este solo se limitó a contestar.

         -Sucesora de Clow, Si logro realizar esto, el nombre del Gran Blaise será alabado en todo el mundo. Así dejaré por el suelo la memoria de Clow, y cumpliré el sueño del mago mas grande de todos los tiempos.-pero Sakura se limitó a decir.

         -Estas equivocado. Si crees que usando una fuerza demoníaca podrás conquistar el mundo estas muy equivocado. ¿De que sirve un mundo donde no existe el amor? ¿De que sirve un mundo donde la paz no existe, si solo hay guerras y muerte?.-Luego clavo su mirada a Blaise diciendo.-¡¡¡ESO NUNCA TE LO PERMITIRE!!!. _Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura. ESPADA._

Sakura transformo el báculo sagrado en una espada capaz de cortar todo, una espada suficientemente poderosa como para cortar el escudo mas sólido. Con esa espada se disponía a dar comienzo a un cruce de espadas que determinara el futuro del universo,  Gemini por su parte, empuñaba una espada que al parecer era muy temible, luego ambos apuntaron sus espadas para dar comienzo a un duelo entre dos sucesores de poderosos magos. El verdadero duelo estaba por comenzar.

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A. **Poco a poco se acerca el final de esta historia, el duelo del siglo comenzara y se definirá en el capitulo siguiente, ¿Quién resultará ganador?, esperemos que sea Sakura por supuesto, ¿Cómo creen que terminará todo? Eso es un secreto ya que el capitulo final ya lo tengo en mente y muy pronto será revelado. No olviden de dejar Reviews y recomendar esta historia, recuerden que todo esto lo hago no solo como una afición, sino también, dedicado a aquellas personas que creen en los sueños. Por si acaso, quiero saludar nuevamente a Marissa Cervantes quien termino si Fic, le deseo todo el éxito del mundo, Hasta pronto. ^_^


	15. El Secreto de Gemini

EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS 

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 15**

**EL SECRETO DE GEMINI**

El cielo que embellecía el entorno de un hermoso paraíso poco a poco empezó a nublarse. Raudas nubes, cubrían el paisaje y una tormenta comenzó poco a poco dejarse caer en esa dimensión fantástica, el jardín que resguardaba a las afueras de la casa de las Almendras comenzó a ser azotado por los fuertes vientos que rondaban la hermosa mansión. Los relámpagos acompañaban a unos truenos que resonaban poderosamente haciendo temblar la acomodada casa. El ambiente tenía la semejanza con el fin de ese mundo.

         Al interior de la mansión un elegante salón completamente oscuro acompañaba a dos jóvenes, ambos con espadas. Todo se aprestaba para el duelo definitivo. En una esquina, estaba un joven vestido con una túnica negra, y tenía una espada que al parecer era muy antigua, pero ese hecho no le quitaba el merito de que fuera una espada fuerte y poderosa, e incluso con poderes desconocidos, ese joven era un mago con poderes asombrosos, como para ser un gobernante de corte universal. Usaba también unos anteojos muy antiguos parecidos a los que usaban aquellos sabios del siglo XIX, de cabello negro y de ojos profundamente azules. Tenía 17 años.

         Al Otro lado estaba una niña de tan solo 13 años, vestida con muy hermoso traje hecho por su amiga. De sus cabellos prendía un hermoso adorno de tipo Chino, que antes había usado en una batalla anterior, en sus manos tenía una hermosa espada con poderes nunca antes vistos, tenía los poderes del antiguo mago Clow Reed, y estaba dispuesta en lo mas firme a combatir.

         El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, cualquier milimétrico error significaría la derrota de cualquiera de los dos, Sakura, estaba muy nerviosa pero con lo ánimos que requería para combatir como la verdadera Sucesora del mago Clow. Gemini por su parte estaba muy confiado en su triunfo final, a pesar de que esto no había comenzado aun, ya que al inició ambos mostraron sus poderes lo cada uno era capaz de hacer.

         Las miradas de ambos se clavaron, ambos no podían ocultar el sudor que les recorría por el rostro, esto era por el nerviosismo que estaba presente en ambos, hasta que Gemini decidió hablar en medio del silencioso ambiente.

         -Sucesora de Clow, se encuentra lista.-preguntó Gemini para dar comienzo a este duelo de espadas. Sakura contesto de inmediato.

         -Sí.

         -Bien entonces: ¡¡¡A LUCHAR!!!

         Un potente ruido de metales comenzó a sonar en el elegante salón de la casa de las almendras. En la oscuridad solo se notaban las estrellas provocadas por el choque de las espadas en el aire. Era una verdadera lucha entre espadachines, que luego fue tomando cada vez mas fuerza, producto del choque y rechinar cada vez más fuerte de cada espada.

         Sakura mostró una actitud mas defensiva, puesto que quería solo hacerle el daño justo a su enemigo, sin matarlo ya que eso iba en contra de sus `principios basados en el amor y la paz. Gemini tenía las cosas claras, ir al ataque siempre sin importar que su enemigo se tratara de una niña dulce; para el era un enemigo más, como cualquiera de los que había enfrentado anteriormente, siempre yendo a la ofensiva.

         La lucha se llevaba sin cuartel, sin piedad alguna. Cada uno tenía sus propósitos claros aunque fuera Gemini quien tomó la iniciativa del ataque. Sin embargo uno de ellos desapareció repentinamente del la escena. Esa persona quien había escapado del hemiciclo era Sakura. Gemini respondió con furia ante la huida de su rival, expresándole su repudio a su cobardía.

         -Sucesora de Clow, no pienses que te vas a escapar de este lugar así como así, ya que te espera la muerte, así que vuelve.-Sakura no respondió a las advertencias de su contrincante, así Gemini siguió gritando enfurecido en el gran salón.-Así que no respondes, es porque tienes miedo, verdad? Entonces aparece de una vez por todas acá. 

         -Lo haré.-En un lugar lejano del salón reapareció Sakura, decidida a todo, a pesar de sus cortos trece años y su mentalidad antibélica.-Gemini, no soy cobarde como tu dices, así que prepárate para terminar este duelo.

         Así, la pequeña y valiente niña comenzaba su lucha, dio un espectacular salto hacía el punto de lucha, dando, para sorpresa de su contrincante, un lance completamente ofensivo a Gemini, con la clara intención de dañarle. 

         Ahora Sakura fue la que había tomado la iniciativa de atacar a su rival. Su lucha la llevaba con agilidad. Haciendo saltar chispas cada vez que las espadas chocaban. No olvidemos que en esa espada que poseía Sakura, estaban no solo los poderes de Clow Reed, sino también estaban los poderes de Yue y Kerberos quienes aceptaron fusionarse al báculo de estrella de Sakura formando un báculo mega poderoso capaz de ejecutar la magia mas poderosa del universo.

         La Lucha continuó sin cuarte, poco a poco los contrincantes eran victimas de un enemigo común para ambos, el cansancio. Aquel que primero se cansara, sería victima de la impiedad del otro. Ya que para cualquiera, darse una licencia sería mortal. Sakura hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para continuar con esta lucha, con lo que le quedaba de poder, pero no pudo mas con el agotamiento, y en un ruidoso rechine mortal, Gemini le arranco la espada de un lance dejando a la pequeña Sakura sin ningún ataque, y mas peor aún, sin ninguna defensa.

         Gemini sintió el horrendo placer de apuntar su espada en el pecho de Sakura, y ofrecer a su rival una mirada siniestra con la clara intención de poner fin a esa dulce sonrisa que ofrecía ese rostro lleno ternura, ¿sería este el fin de Sakura?

         -Sucesora de Clow, lamento mucho que tenga que acabar contigo de esta forma, pero esta espada clavara tu pecho y pondrá fin a la magia del mago Clow para siempre. La venganza del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos se cumplirá de todas formas al fin y al cabo. Soy el ganador de esto….

         -No tan rápido Gemini…-Una voz se hizo sentir de lo más hondo del Salón, no podía ser que se tratara de…-_HIELO. Una ráfaga helada se dirigió directamente a Gemini que impactó directamente en el congelándolo completamente hasta volverlo una estatua de hielo. Posteriormente otra ráfaga pero de viento se dirigió a la estatua haciéndolo volar a metros del lugar hasta hacerlo caer violentamente en el suelo. Desde ahí Gemini dijo muy débilmente._

         -Como… puede… ser posible… si te tenía con la punta de la espada dirigida a tu corazón.-sin embargo al mirar hacia donde estaba Sakura descubrió un evento muy singular, ya que tenía en frente nada más y nada menos que a dos Sakuras, que parecían ser gemelas.-No puede ser….

         -Si puede ser.-respondió una muy sonriente Sakura.-Mientras que al unísono dijo con su doble.-¡¡¡si lo haces con un poco de ingenio!!!-En ese instante una de las imágenes comenzó a brillar transformándose en una muchacha muy bonita con un espejo en la mano, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la Carta del Espejo, quien Sakura invocó en el instante en que desapareció momentáneamente del campo de batalla. 

         Luego al ver que Gemini estaba completamente desguarnecido, Sakura sacó una carta de su traje invocando a la carta Cíclica, de ella aparecieron una especie de aros que envolvieron el cuerpo de Gemini dejándolo atrapado, ante la deplorable mirada que le devolvía. Sakura de pronto le devolvió la mirada pidiéndole con autoridad el siguiente favor.

         -¿Gemini, dime donde están mis amigos? ¿Dónde te los llevaste?

         Sin embargo, Gemini no respondió nada, pero soltó una muy desagradable carcajada que Sakura no pudo comprender. ¿Será que estaba loco? Porque de lo estaba segura es que estaba completamente atrapado.

         -Sucesora de Clow, fue muy sorprendente la técnica que usaste, en verdad me fié mucho de tu apariencia tan dulce, ya caí en tu juego niña tonta. Pero ni pienses que has ganado esto todavía, ya que te diré una solo cosa, mi poder es completamente ilimitado.- De pronto una aura maligna comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Gemini resplandeciendo completamente.-Niña tonta, cometiste el grave error de no haberme matado, ya que al no hacerlo, pagaras las consecuencias.

         Inexplicablemte se soltó de los aros que lo tenían atado. A pesar del grave daño que había recibida por el inteligente plan de ataque de Sakura, su poder seguía siendo  elevado, Sakura vio esto completamente desconcertada, ya quien el poder de su enemigo era muy sobrenatural, Sakura sentía mas temor que nunca en lo que iba pasar.

         -Sucesora de Clow.-dijo Gemini.-Mientras tenga el poder del Gran Blaise conmigo, no habrá forma de que derrotes, ya que mi magia es ilimitada, me oíste, ilimitada.

         Sakura miraba con terror la escena, parecía que Gemini la atacaría sin piedad, y con toda la crueldad. Si su ataque no tuvo efecto sobre el entonces, ¿Qué otra cosa haría?

         _-Que hago.-_Se dijo con miedo_-Si nada resulto en el pasado, nada podré hacer ahora. Por favor, que hago.-_De pronto, una voz salió del corazón de Sakura, al parecer era la madre de Shaoran.

         _-Sakura, ten siempre presente que también tienes el poder de tu estrella  para llenar el amor este mundo apestado de maldad, solo trata de recordar un consejo sabio dado por una amiga…_

Luego la voz desapareció de su mente, Sakura intento llamarla nuevamente, pero esta no apareció. Si no hacía algo pronto Gemini la mataría sin piedad alguna, en su mente se quedo una frase que la matriarca de la Familia Lee le dijo.

         -_...solo trata de recordar un consejo sabio dado por una amiga._

         Sakura trataba de recordar que consejo y que amiga se lo había dado, pero no sabía de que se trataba, además no tenía tiempo para recordar eso. Por qué la mama de Shaoran le había dado un consejo así. De que amiga debía recordarlo.

         En ese ínter tanto Gemini Saco un poder que fue dirigido contra Sakura, pero esta escapo de inmediato usando la carta salto, despareciendo del lugar, se ocultó en una habitación oscura y tenebrosa para huir del los ataque que Blaise le propinaría, este se había enfurecido nuevamente diciendo. 

         -Sal de donde te encuentres Sucesora de Clow, ya que sufrirás el dolor del infierno.- Sakura estaba muerta de miedo por el horrendo evento que se suscitaba en el salón. En realidad ella no sabía que hacer en ese momento, de que manera podía vencer a Blaise. Cuando pensaba en ello la voz nuevamente apareció en su corazón repitiendo la frase clave.

         -_...solo trata de recordar un consejo sabio dado por una amiga._

         -¿De que amiga me hablas? ¿Cual era ese consejo? ¿¿¿Dime que es???

         Sakura lloraba de la desesperación, pensando que amiga le había dado ese consejo, de tan desesperada que estaba, algunas cartas se le soltaron de las manos, quedando esparcidas por el lugar. Mientras las recogía se encontró con la Carta Sombra, sin embargo, Sakura cuando miro a la carta esta comenzó a brillar de modo extraño, de este modo un recuerdo vago comenzó a asomarse en la mente de Sakura, un recuerdo de hace pocos días atrás el recuerdo de una monasterio cercano a la Bahía de Kobe, una iglesia muy hermosa y una monje con la cual había conversado sobre la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Sí, ahí estaba ese recuerdo, ahí estaba esa amiga, ahí estaba ese consejo de La Carta Sombra en su forma humana.

         -…_Antes de morir, contó por ahí un ex sirviente de Blaise que, antes de morir, encerró todos sus poderes en una extraña cajita, que al parecer era de porcelana, y que dejo con ella una pequeña nota que decía: "A mi sucesor, le dejo no solo mi magia, sino mi legado, mis recuerdos. Pero por sobre todo, le dejo la misión de acabar con aquel quien fue la causa de mis tristezas, a el le dejo la tarea que deje pendiente por causa de mi muerte..."_

-Una caja de porcelana.-Repitió Sakura, de ahí una suerte de recuerdo raro salió, sobre el secuestro de Shaoran y de Eriol. Ellos había sido encerrados en una cajita de porcelana, la misma donde posiblemente...-Sí ahí esta…

         Mientras tanto. Blaise, estaba completamente enfurecido, desafiando a Sakura a salir de donde estaba.

         -Sucesora de Clow. Si no sales de donde estas, entonces destruiré todo el lugar para acabar contigo.-De ahí comenzó a elevar aún mas su poder, expandiéndose por toda la mansión, tenía las claras intenciones de derribar el castillo. Sin embargo…

         -Gemini, ¿Crees que con ese odió que tienes vas a derrotarme? ¿Crees que un mundo donde el amor no existe, va a ser capaz de sobrevivir?-De pronto la silueta de la joven Sakura apareció de la nada, caminando con una decisión admirable. 

         -Así que apareciste, niña insolente, ahora prepárate para conocer el rostro del terror…

         -No será necesario Gemini.-Respondió Sakura.- Eso es porque. ¡¡¡SE CUAL ES TU PUNTO DEBIL!!!

         Gemini cambio repentinamente su rostro, parecía que ahora el terror apareció en su rostro, ya que el solo hecho de que Sakura mencionara esa frase lo hizo inquietarse demasiado.

         -Gemini, conozco tu secreto, ahora prepárate para tu derrota.

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A. El final ya se aproxima, el final de la batalla prometo que será dramático. Roguemos para que la ganadora sea Sakura y esperemos que su triunfo sea limpio y con amor y no sea a base la violencia, un mal que existe en el mundo de hoy. No olviden de dejar Reviews y comentar sus impresiones a roque_es@hotmail.com, besos para todos, y nos vemos pronto. ^_^**

         ****


	16. La Ultima Flecha

**EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA ÚLTIMA FLECHA. (El Verdadero Amor de las Cartas Sakura)**

**            -Gemini, conozco tu secreto, ahora prepárate para tu derrota.**

         -De que me estas hablando.-pregunto Gemini, extrañado por la fuerte advertencia que le hizo Sakura.-Bah! Deja esos chistes de mal gusto y vente a pelear acá. Nuestro encuentro aún no termina.

         -Pero va a terminar pronto.-respondió Sakura. Ahora que tenía la clave para derrotar a Gemini, solo necesitaba que él no se enterara de cual sería el blanco de su próximo ataque ya que de descubrirlo, Gemini tomaría inmediatamente una posición defensiva hacía la cajita de porcelana que estaba a un lado de la lujosa silla que hacía de trono a Gemini. Mientras tanto Sakura continuó diciendo.-Gemini, por las buenas devuelveme a mis amigos y así veras la benevolencia de la magia del mago Clow. 

         -Que estas diciendo, demuéstrame esa magia que tanto alardes ahora.-Gemini comenzó a elevar sus poderes hasta el punto máximo cuando. Sakura sacó dos cartas de su traje invocándolas.

         -_Cartas creadas por Clow, abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense para servir a su nuevo dueño, háganlo en el nombre de Sakura. SALTO, ESPADA…-En ese momento unas pequeñas alas salieron del calzado de la pequeña Sakura, y su báculo se transformo en la misma poderosa espada que utilizó contra los malvados ataques de su enemigo._

         -Sucesora de Clow, ahora prepárate para sentir el verdadero terror en persona. Utilizaré el resto de las cartas para que estas te ataquen.- Sin embargo, al indagar en su bolsillo, este no las encontró… Pero su enemiga si las tenía.-PERO COMO???

         -Muy sencillo Gemini, mientras tu estabas distraído con buscarme luego del primer enfrentamiento con espadas, además de invocar al espejo, invoque a la sombra y esta logro sacar de la túnica las otras cartas que tenías en tu poder, y como ves ahora las tengo yo.

         Con esto, Gemini se enfureció aún mas, logrando expulsar un poder magníficamente maligno. Su furia llego a limites casi inusuales, logrando incluso a formar un cráter alrededor suyo. Con esto elevo sus poderes al máximo para así sacar un rayo tan poderoso incluso para destruir todo el lugar, así que sacó un poder que fue directamente a Sakura pero esta logro esquivarlo fácilmente con un salto bastante alto que dejo sorprendido incluso al mismo Gemini. Sakura entonces al bajar del cielo, se dirigió directamente a la cajita de porcelana que estaba al costado del trono de Gemini y con ello levanto su espada diciendo el siguiente conjuro.

         -_Espada capaz de cortar todo, quiero que destruyas esa extraña caja para sellar los poderes de Gemini y liberar a mis amigos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.-Y de este modo de su espada se libero un potente rayo que fue capaz de partir en dos el elegante piso del salón logrando impactar a la extraña caja. Sakura sacó así una expresión triunfante diciendo.-¡¡¡Lo Logre!!! _

         La espada logro impactar a la caja pero… esta no había sufrido ningún daño, Sakura se mostró sorprendida ante lo sucedido ya que el lance de espada fue capaz de cortar el piso del salón, pero no logro cortar la frágil caja que estaba completamente intacta.

         -Vaya, vaya, así que descubriste la forma de cómo sellar mis poderes, Sucesora de Clow, pero te digo lo siguiente. No importa cuanto ataques de esa forma, la caja nunca se romperá.-Con ello dio una risa malévola que remeció el salón, pero Sakura tenía fe, por lo que ella nunca se daría por vencida.

         -No me importa Gemini.-Contesto Sakura.-Mientras tenga los poderes del mago Clow en mi alma, atacare una y mil veces hasta conseguir destruir esa caja y sellar definitivamente los poderes de Blaise. ¡¡¡JAMAS ME RENDIRÉ!!!

         Diciendo esto, Sakura volvió a sacar un lance aún mas poderoso que el anterior, esta vez el lance consiguió partir en dos todo el elegante salor, y en un instante después abrió comenzó lo para Gemini fue una sorpresa de mal Gusto. El lance de espada de Sakura consiguió abrir una profunda grieta dentro del salón que estuvo a punto de llevarse a Gemini y Sakura al interior de ella. Sakura consiguió sujetarse para evitar caer, mientras que Gemini estaba prácticamente desconcertado.

         -_Esta niña... jamás me imagine que tendría estos poderes tan asombrosos. No.. no es solo su poder, sino también su espíritu, todavía sigue creyendo en su victoria sin matarme, en realidad esta niña es admirable.-_Gemini reconocía en seguida el enorme valor que tenía Sakura.

         Sakura, al volver al salón mismo, creyo que por fin había destruido la caja que guardaba los poderes de Gemini. Pero para su decepción la caja aún permanecía intacta, sin daño alguno. Sakura esta vez estaba muy decepcionada.

         -Por que!!! Por que!!! Por que no puedo destruir esta caja.-Sakura comenzó a llorar, por que así, ella no podría recuperar ni a Eriol, ni a su querido Shaoran, por que no te destruyes!!! 

         -Sucesora de Clow,-Dijo Gemini.- esta Caja jamás se romperá ya que en ella, están los poderes del Gran Blaise, para que la destruyas, necesitas un poder que sobrepase los del Gran Blaise. Ello será imposible, ya que no hay poder que se le iguale al del gran Blaise.-de este modo avanzó hacia donde estaba la pequeña Sakura, de este modo Blaise comenzó a preparar su magia contra ella.-Lo siento sucesora de Clow, lograste hacer una batalla en realidad digna, pero el ganador de esta, soy yo.- Y de este modo, Gemini lanzó una luz roja hacia el pecho de Sakura, dejándola en el suelo sin signos vitales, ella quedo tendía en el suelo inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y unas lagrimas en los ojos. En realidad ella no podía moverse, estaba muerta.

         Tomoyo, en las afueras del pozo, sintió un fuerte temblor que la hizo perder el control por completo, ese presentimiento era la muerte de Sakura, lo que la Madre de Shaoran, confirmo de inmediato.

         -No puede ser... No puede estar...

         -Lo siento, ella lucho hasta el final valientemente.

         -NO!!! Ella no puede morir, SAKURA NO PUEDE MORIR!!! NO PUEDE!!! NO PUEDE!!!

         -Tranquilízate, por favor...

         -SAKURA.... NOOOOOOOO!!!!-Tomoyo descargaba la rabia y el sufrimiento por no haber hecho nada para salvar a su amiga, su amargura le hizo derramar un mar de lagrimas y dar unos gritos bastante dolorosos, en realidad nunca Tomoyo había experimentado semejante histeria.

         Mientras tanto, en el interior, de la mente de Sakura, ella se sentía florar en un mar oscuro y tenebroso, ella no podía sentir ni sus manos, ni sus pies, en realidad había perdido todos sus sentidos, pero en si, sentía una sensación muy agradable, a pesar de las tinieblas que rondaban a su alrededor, ¿¿¿Sakura en verdad estaba muerta??? 

         -_Que me sucede, no siento ningún dolor, no siento nada. Ni brazos, Ni piernas. Estoy muriendo, si es así, espero encontrarme con mi madre en el otro mundo, ahí me sentiré feliz junto a ella, si, seré tan feliz... Pero, que será de Shaoran, Que será de Eriol, Que será de Tomoyo, acaso estarán solos, también que será de Papa, mi hermano y Yukito, no podré disfrutar de la vida familiar con ellos. ¿qué será de Rika, Naoko, Chijharu, Yamazaki y Meiling, no podré compartir secretos con ellas en la escuela, que serán de las cartas Clow. Acaso estarán solas, no, puedo irme de aquí todavía, se que mi madre quiere que sea feliz en el mundo viviente, he sido egoísta, he pensado mas en mi que en las personas que mas quiero. No puedo morir, no puedo morir..._

_         -Exactamente Sakura, ahí esta la respuesta.-_Una voz que sonó muy lejana, le contesto a Sakura en las tinieblas.

         -_Quien es, quien me habla desde las tinieblas, quien ha sido capaz de llamarme en medio de esta oscuridad..._

_         -Soy la esperanza que viene hacia ti, soy a quien tu convenciste de un error que yo estaba cometiendo sin saber que estaba haciendo daño a los demás, gracias a ti, me transforme en tu esperanza.-_Esa persona, poco a poco fue tomando forma en medio de la oscuridad reinante, iluminándose majestuosa en las tinieblas, Sakura, poco a poco podía distinguir la silueta de esa persona, en principio su voz no era muy conocida, pero al distinguirse, su forma se hacía cada vez mas conocida hasta que logro denotarse, era nada mas y nada menos que la Carta que permaneció sellada bajo la casa de Eriol en Japón, era la carta con la cual Sakura llevo una desesperada batalla por recuperar las Sakura Cards, era la Carta sellada, que ahora, tenía el nombre de Esperanza.

         _-Eres tú, me alegra mucho verte._

_         -Sakura.-_Dijo la carta.-_Gracias a ti, logre salir de la oscuridad mas espantosa que uno encuentra en la vida, la soledad. Gracias a ti, pude compartir momento agradables, sobre todo con la carta sombra, quien me protegió hasta cuando llegaste al monasterio.-_Luego se acercó a Sakura y le limpio algunas lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos.-_Sakura, tu no estas sola, tienes a un conjunto de amigos muy hermosos a tu alrededor, la batalla se habrá perdido si renuncias ahora, Solamente eso puedo darte... espero que sea suficiente para que regreses a la batalla.-_La carta tomó con suavidad las manos de Sakura la hizo poner de pié

_         -Así es.-_Otra voz se asomó en las tinieblas, ella se hizo aparecer de inmediato, era la carta del viento quien había llegado a animar a Sakura.-_Ama Sakura, nosotras le hemos sido fieles desde siempre, y usted en lugar de hacernos sus subordinadas, nos dio algo que solo el Amo Clow nos pudo entregar. Cariño. Solo usted puede lograr hacer posible ese sueño, nosotras la ayudaremos en todo..._

En ese momento, un conjunto de siluetas comenzó a acercarse a las tinieblas, y estas poco a poco se hacían mas claras.

         -_Ama Sakura.-_Dijo una de ellas que resulto ser la Carta de la Luz.-_Nosotras la ayudaremos siempre._

_         -Así es.-_Dijo otra que resulto ser la Carta de la Oscuridad.-_Aunque usted este perdida en las tinieblas, siempre va a existir una luz que iluminara su camino, así, solo la oscuridad mostrara la imagen de un descanso puro, osa es la oscuridad mas grata de todas.-_Dijo la carta sonriendo.

         Así, lentamente las cartas Sakura se acercaban a su ama formando una hermosa ronda alrededor de ella, Sakura emocionada hasta las lagrimas, agradeció el hermoso gesto de sus amigas, ellas comenzaron a girar con su forma humana. En realidad, la transformación humana de las cartas, le había mostrado a Sakura, cual era el verdadero sentimiento de cada una de ellas, ese verdadero sentimiento de las Sakura Cards, era el amor, demostrado en el gesto de dar ánimos a su dueña, a darle la alegría que se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de su corazón. Así las cartas comenzaron a hacer la ronda y una de ellas, la carta Canción, saco de su hermosa voz, un sonido maravilloso que entonaron todas las otras cartas Sakura.

haru keki yama no ha i wa ochi te  
toki nagareshi nagori tsugenu  
mare kashi kame more ni  
shibashi wa iko wan  
  
kureyuku hitotose  
taemanaki megumi yo  
dataen izakozorite  
  


         Mientras Gemini se acercó al cuerpo de Sakura para sacarle todas las cartas Sakura que ella poseía, vió un hermoso y cálido resplandor que hizo brillar todo el salón, el cuerpo de Sakura se levanto milagrosamente, poco a poco ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, y el báculo se puso de pie. Gemini, esta vez no sabía que decir.

         -No puede ser.-Decía.-Si ella estaba sin signos vitales. Como puede ella resucitar de esa manera. ¿Será que el poder de Clow es el mas poderoso de universo? No, no es así...

         Sakura comenzó luego de levitar por un momento, volvió a tierra, de pie, y herida alguna. En realidad se trataba de un milagro. Sakura había resucitado, y esa resurrección, vino de la mano de sus queridas Cartas. De inmediato, Las 53 cartas Sakura comenzaron a dar una ronda alrededor de ella, y de inmediato, todas al unísono, dieron el ultimo gran poder que Sakura tenía oculto en su corazón, el poder del amor.

         -Ama Sakura, solo usted puede lograrlo, adelante.

         Gemini intentó atacar a Sakura, pero ella no había recibido daño alguno, las cartas no solo le hacían de ayuda, sino de una gran protección. Gemini por el momento, no podía estar mas desconcertado...

         -Por qué, por qué no puedo hacerle daño...

         las cartas Seguían haciendo la ronda. Sakura emocionado les dijo.

         -Amigas, gracias por hacerme ver que aún queda una esperanza, gracias a ustedes, he podido comprender que el milagro aún es posible, por favor, bríndenme su poder para que todas juntas logremos ese milagro.

         De este modo, todas las cartas se unieron en torno al báculo mágico de Sakura, solo una de las cartas fue hacia las manos de Sakura, esa era la carta que debía usar para sellar los poderes de Blaise, esa era la carta que le iba a devolver a su querido Shaoran y a su amigo Eriol. Ella tomando su báculo invocó el hechizo mientras Gemini, infructuosamente trataba de atacarla, pero las 52 cartas que quedaron protegiendo a Sakura, formaban un muro de hierro que la protegía. Ante esto, Sakura invocó el hechizo.

         -Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nueva dueña, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura. FLECHA...

         De esta forma, la carta apareció en primera instancia con la forma humana, pero luego, ella se transformo en un gigantesco arco mientras que el báculo, se transformó en una sólida y poderosa flecha, Sakura preparó así su ultimo ataque, apuntando directamente a la caja que resguardaban los poderes mágicos de Blaise. De este modo, y con la protección de las cartas, Sakura, apuntó directamente hacía la caja, tiró con fuerza de la cuerda y disparó hacía donde se encontraba la caja.

         Blaise, al darse cuenta del enorme poder que tenia esa flecha, lanzó un poder hacía ella, pero esta no desvió su curso, la flecha fue directamente a la extraña caja de porcelana, chocando directamente con ella.

         Al cabo de un instante, la Caja de Porcelana estaba hecha añicos. 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N.A. **Que les pareció, Sakura consiguió destruir el poder mágico de Blaise, todo ello gracias a las cartas Sakura, que demostraron a su dueña, cual era su verdadero sentimiento, el final ya esta cerca, así que no se olviden de dejar reviews ahora, ya que el próximo capitulo, se verá la situación final de esta historia. ^_^

 roque_es@hotmail.com****


	17. Una Fotografìa para el Recuerdo

EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS 

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 17 (FINAL)**

**UNA FOTOGRAFÍA PARA EL RECUERDO**

         Sakura logro destruir la extraña cajita de porcelana que guardaba los poderes ocultos del mago Blaise. El enorme poder contenido en la flecha que Sakura lanzó con el apoyo de las Sakura Cards logro hacer semejante milagro.

         Gemini, miró desconcertado lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida de lo acontecido, tras lograrse la destrucción de la caja, las 53 Sakura Cards volvieron a agruparse junto a su dueña y todas fueron depositadas en sus manos. Dos estrellas se acercaron a Sakura para luego bajar a sus pies, esas estrellas pronto tomaron forma humana, la forma de Eriol por un lado y por el otro, Shaoran. Sakura, a mirar nuevamente las cartas, solo se limito a decir una cosa.

         -Gracias

         Mientras que Gemini aún se negaba a creer en su derrota.

         -No puede ser, la fuerza del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos fue sellada para siempre. Ahora he perdido mis poderes.-Sin embargo, una pequeña y malévola sonrisa se asomo en la cara de Gemini.-Sin embargo sucesora de Clow, aunque los poderes del Gran Blaise han sido sellados, todavía queda una oportunidad para que la venganza histórica se cumpla.-En ese instante, Gemini corrió al centro del salón, cuando Sakura veía como Yue y Kerberos se separaban del báculo sagrado, volviendo a su forma original. Kerberos, dijo.

         -Buen trabajo Sakura.

         -Gracias Kero.

         -Ama Sakura.-dijo entonces Yue,- ahora que la magia de Gemini ha desaparecido, ya nada tiene que hacer, así que podemos encerrarlo por siempre en aquel mundo donde el amor no existe...

         -Espera Yue.-Interrumpió Sakura,-Dejémoslo aquí. Mejor será que el tiempo borre la maldad que una vez entró en su mente. Solo podemos hacer eso. Ahora quiero que ayuden a Shaoran y a Eriol quienes están inconscientes.

         Los dos sirvientes obedecieron, levantando los cuerpos de los dos niños que habían sido secuestrados, Mientras Yue levanto el cuerpo de Eriol, Kerberos tuvo la "Desagradable" misión de levantar el cuerpo del "mocoso" como según el lo nombraba. Cuando se disponían a irse, Yue pregunto. 

         -A propósito, ¿donde está Gemini?

         Su duda fue respondida de inmediato cuando este apareció con una extraña esfera de cristal en sus manos.

         -sucesora de Clow. Si crees que has ganado esta batalla, estas muy equivocada, ves esto.-Gemini enseño a Sakura esa extraña esfera.-Esta esfera representa a la dimensión donde ustedes están presentes, si la destruyo, esta dimensión desaparecerá junto con todo lo viviente que existe en ella...- Sakura hizo un gesto alarmada por la situación mientras que Kero y Yue se disponían a atacar.

         -NO!!! NO LO HAGAS!!! MORIREMOS TODOS!!!

         Pero Gemini lanzó la esfera hacia el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas destruyéndola en el acto. Inmediatamente, comenzó a temblar, y cada vez se estaba haciendo más fuerte. La elegante mansión que albergaba a la casa de las almendras poco a poco comenzaba a desmoronarse, Sakura junto con sus guardianes no podían hacer nada para escapar, ya que las Salidas des castillo estaban cerradas con escombros. En realidad la última tarea de Gemini por cumplir la venganza histórica desgraciadamente se estaba cumpliendo.

         -Gemini, por que lo hiciste...

         -Para mi, El Gran Blaise lo es todo, el es mas que un mago para mi... El es el mismo Dios... Y yo soy su descendiente que esta dispuesto a cumplir todo objetivo a cualquier precio, incluso con mi vida.

         Mientras decía esto. Una lluvia de grandes escombros cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Gemini dejándolo atrapado, Sakura quería salvarlo pero los guardianes se lo impidieron por el enorme peligro que ello representaba para su vida. Sakura se preguntaba.

         -_Que hago? Si no hacemos nada, despareceremos junto con esta dimensión. Por favor, que hago._

_         -Sakura.-_La voz volvió a oírse, era la madre de Shaoran.-_Mira hacia el cielo, y veras un círculo negro encima de ustedes, aproxímense lo mas pronto a el..._

En un claro dentro del salón, se podía  ver el cielo, al divisar en el se pudo ver una extraño círculo negro que estaba en el cielo, probablemente, era una salida directa hacia el pozo donde estaba la salida al mundo real. Sakura advirtió de ello a los guardianes para así prepararse para la huida del palacio.

         -_VUELO.-_del tarje de Sakura brotaron unas alas con las que se preparaba para la huida, para ello llamo a los guardianes para que sostuvieron firmemente los cuerpos de Eriol y Li, cuando Sakura dio la señal. Los Guardianes salieron volando lo más rápido posible de la dimensión, hacia el círculo negro donde volverían a la dimensión real. Sakura y sus guardianes se elevaron tanto que el cansancio y la falta de oxigeno les impedirían llegar.

         -Ya falta poco.-Dijo Sakura al ver que el aro estaba cada vez mas cerca cuando miro hacía abajo, un mar de tinieblas denotaban el ambiente de la casa de las almendras y de toda esa dimensión destruida por Blaise, cuando llegaron a el vieron que en un instante se encontraron en una ciudad muy hermosa, iluminada por luces de neon que centellaban el ambiente, al mirar hacia abajo, encontraron pos puntos en la tierra, una de ellas era la amiga que la había acompañado por muchos años, era nada menos que...

         -¡¡¡TOMOYO!!!

         -¡¡¡SAKURA!!!, estas viva.-Ambas amigas se abrazaron tan fuerte que ninguna de ellas cedía para separarse, era un abrazo eterno.-No sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte, creí que estabas muerta...-Tomoyo lloraba de felicidad, mientras que los guardianes habían cumplido su cometido, proteger la vida de Eriol y Shaoran. Luego de abrazarse con Tomoyo, Sakura se dirigió a la Matriarca de la Familia Li.

         -Gracias por todo.

         -no tienes por que dármelas, fuiste tu la que hizo este milagroso encuentro entre amigas, además de la ayuda del poder de Clow y de las cartas que tu misma transformaste.-y diciendo esto La Madre de Shaoran, abrazó cariñosamente a Sakura, en un gesto de cariño entre ambas. Después de ocurrido todo este evento. Todos se fueron a la residencia de la familia Li, donde todos esperaban felices el regreso de Shaoran y sakura.

         Luego de una celebración muy ruidosa donde kero-Chan había comido hasta hartarse, Sakura y Tomoyo preparaban su regreso a Japón luego de semejante aventura, sin embargo, antes de irse, Sakura debía hacer algo que tenía pendiente desde hacía algunos días, eso precisamente era lo que fue interrumpido por Gemini, su conversación Shaoran, ya que tenía con el, un asunto que arreglar. El asunto de su amor.

         Cuando se acercó a la habitación de Shaoran, Sakura en un gesto de estar un poco avergonzada, se acerco lentamente hacia el, con un paso torpe, aunque mas tímido que torpe, al llegar ahí, Sakura encontró a Shaoran mirando la ventana de su habitación, estático, mas bien pensativo. Sakura se atrevió a romper el silencio que tenía esa habitación a pesar que Shaoran le daba la espalda.

         -Shaoran…-Sakura se sentía bastante nerviosa como si su voz se quebrara en una mezcla de timidez y de llanto.-Shaoran… quiero decirte que… que me perdones.-Al momento de pronunciar esa palabra, Sakura comenzó a liberar una pequeñas lagrimitas, Shaoran continuaba ahí, sin moverse de su sitio pero poniendo mucha atención a lo que Sakura le estaba hablando.-Quiero decirte que me perdones… por ser incapaz de protegerte cuado Gemini te secuestró, no pude hacer nada porque tuve miedo… Si, tuve miedo mientras Gemini te torturo cruelmente.- Su voz comenzó a ponerse mas llorosa.- soy una miedosa que siempre teme de cosas tan entupidas, mientras que tú sufrías de la tortura, soy una miedosa…-Hasta que sintió el peso de la culpa en su corazón y comenzó a llorar arrodillada en el suelo. El llanto de la pequeña Sakura hizo que Li saliera de su trance en la ventana, se diera vuelta y se dirigiera hacia donde estaba Sakura postrada en su lecho de dolor. Luego, el se agacho, y en n inesperado gesto, abrazó a Sakura en el mismo suelo, diciendo.

         -No Sakura, no eres una miedosa.- Sakura sintió el enorme impacto de las palabras de Shaoran, mientras el dijo esas palabras, la dulce Sakura, la muchacha tierna de los ojos verdes, sintió la calidez de las palabras del joven a quien consideraba la persona mas especial en su vida.-Sakura, si no hubieras tenido el valor para haberte enfrentado a la crueldad de la magia de Blaise, yo no estaría aquí haciéndote compañía. No podría decirte esto que siempre quise decirte: Sakura, gracias. No por haberme salvado la vida, sino por hacerme ver los dulces ojos que toda persona esperan ver. Los Ojos del Amor.- Inmediatamente, Sakura sintió que unas gotas caían en su hombro, ¿será que ese niño, ese niño que jamás mostraba ninguna expresión que no fuera su seriedad, estuviera llorando? 

         -Shaoran, te quiero tanto.- Al decir esto, subió la mirada para contemplar por primera vez en su vida, las lágrimas del amor profundo de ese niño. Ambos continuaban abrazados y de rodillas, no importaba el dolor, o los calambres que sintieran al estar tanto tiempo en el suelo. Ambos lloraban, no por pena, sino por estar los dos felices. Sí, la hazaña de Sakura y de las Sakura Cards no solo permitieron este reencuentro especial, sino que sirvió para confirmar que el verdadero sentimiento de un ser humano no están en el lenguaje típico humano, están en una lengua universalmente conocida. El Amor.

         -No se porque estoy llorando.-dijo Shaoran con mucha timidez.- pero creo que es porque te estoy abrazando en estos momentos, pero de algo estoy muy seguro… Siento, que no quiero separarme de ti… Nunca.

         -Yo también siento lo mismo.-Dijo Sakura muy emocionada.- Quiero que estos minutos contigo se hagan eternos, ya que contigo me siento mucho mejor, e incluso podríamos estar eternamente aquí juntos.-Sakura de este modo se aferro mas a los brazos de su amado, en un abrazo que perduró hasta la puesta de sol, cuando fueron llamados a la cena que la Familia Li ofreció en honor a la nueva heroína del mundo, la pequeña, pero grande Sakura.

         La Cena no pudo ser mas divertida, incluso Kero disfruto de cuantos manjares habían en la mesa, hasta que dedo tan redondo como una pelota.

         -es obvio, nunca vas a dejar de ser un glotón Kero.-Dijo sakura en la mesa y en presencia de todos.

         -Ah. Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no comía una exquisita comida china.-Dijo un Kero que estaba muy satisfecho, incluso hizo un gesto muy mal educado en la mesa que dejo a Sakura muy abochornada en presencia de todos.

         -Kero eres un mal educado ¬_¬

         -Pues que se puede esperar del muñeco de felpa.-Dijo Shaoran muy serio pero con ganas de divertirse.-Es tan glotón que ni siquiera tiene los modales suficientes para estar en una mesa…

         -¡¡¡Que dijiste Mocoso!!!

         -Dije que eras un glotón. Ahora veo por que clow no te soportaba…-Los dos se quedaron mirando muy feo que incluso sacaron una risa de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

         En ese instante una persona irrumpió en el salón, era una persona que tanto Tomoyo como Sakura conocían muy bien, y que les trajo una felicidad a ambas, se trataba de Mei Ling, la prima de Shaoran. Sakura se paro de la mesa para correr a abrazar a su amiga de Hong Kong.

         -Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura, que feliz me siento de verte aquí con vida.

         -Mei Ling, que gusto me da verte,- las dos niñas se abrazaron tanto que incluso ambas cayeron en el suelo. Luego de reincorporarse saludo a Tomoyo quien le saludo con la típica ternura y cortesía de siempre.

         -Sakura, me han contado todo lo que ocurrió, se que te enfrentaste con valentía a un enemigo muy poderoso. Y que triunfaste de modo espectacular.-

         -Pues no ni tanto.-Contesto Sakura un poco avergonzada, luego volvieron a dirigirse a la mesa para que Sakura contara lo sucedido ante la presencia de todos. Mientras tanto, Yue y Eriol estaban conversando en una habitación alejada del comedor de la residencia de los Li.

         -Amo Clow,-Dijo Yue dirigiéndose a Eriol que estaba mirándolo fijamente.- En realidad Sakura me tiene en verdad sorprendido, quiero ser sincero ya que nunca pensé que iba derrotar la magia siniestra del mago Blaise. Pero de algo tengo dudas, ¿Por qué motivos Blaise sentía tanto rencor hacia usted Señor Clow.

         -Yue.-Dijo Eriol de un modo bastante melancólico.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocurrieron estos tristes acontecimientos. Creo que Blaise nunca perdono que yo le haya robado su tesoro mas querido.-Ante esta ultima frase, Yue se dio vuelta muy extrañado por las palabras de Clow.-Nunca pude imaginarme que esa hechicera, la misma que me odió tanto por haberle arruinado su negocio de ver el futuro a través del agua. Me amara tanto, sin embargo, nunca supe que había otra persona detrás de ella. Una persona que estaba dispuesta a todo por el amor de esa joven hechicera. Mas aún, Blaise trato una vez de convencerla de que yo era un mago siniestro que solo buscaba arruinarle su negocio de ver el futuro, el mismo hizo que ella me odiara, pero al final, el corazón ella fue mucho mas fuerte, y de ese odio recalcitrante que sentía, paso a un amor que perduró por mucho tiempo, sin que yo mismo lo supiera. Luego de esto Blaise nunca pudo admitir que ella estuviera enamorada de mí, y para ello recurrió a los métodos más siniestros incluso me amenazó con matarme.- Eriol dio un suspiro y miro hacia el cielo.-Luego de que alguien denunciara al consejo sobre la magia negra que empleaba Blaise en sus conjuros, vino la condena, e inmediatamente la sentencia definitiva. Trate de convencer al consejo de que revocaran la sentencia, pero nada pude hacer.-Luego dio otro suspiro, mientras que el comenzó a mirar las estrellas que embellecían un cielo despejado.-Blaise, te perdono por todo lo que haz hecho contra mí, se que no fue tu culpa, pero estés donde estés, quiero que descanses en un paraíso hermoso, y espero que cuando vuelvas a nacer, la bondad guié tus pasos, como los ojos mas puros que el Dios supremo puede entregar.- Luego de ello, Yue se volvió a transformar en Yukito y ambos volvieron al comedor donde el ambiente era de felicidad y alegría.

         La comida siguió siendo entretenida hasta altas horas de la noche donde todos tuvieron que acostarse, en especial, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero y Yue, quienes debían despertar temprano para ir al aeropuerto y volver a Japón.

         La despedida fue muy triste, en especial para Mei Ling, quien sufrió mas porque no alcanzo ni a estar un día junto con sus amigas Kinomoto y Daidouji, Eriol se fue antes, despidiéndose de todos y emprendiendo vuelo a Londres donde lo esperaban Nakuru y Supi. Ya en el interior del avión y en pleno vuelo. Sakura recordó las palabras de Shaoran en el aeropuerto:

         -_Sakura, esto es para ti, va a ser el símbolo de los sentimientos que tengo por ti.-En ese momento le entrego una pequeña bolsita con algo pesado en su interior.-_Sakura, recuerdame por siempre…__

Sakura, se dispuso a abrir la bolsita, y en ella encontró un precioso pendiente con las iniciales "S & S", Sakura dio un suspiro muy romántico diciendo.

         -Shaoran, ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos.

         Ya habiendo llegado en Japón, y en la casa de Tomoyo, Sakura se volvió a instalar en la habitación, supo que en unos dos días mas, su nuevo dormitorio estaría completamente listo, noticia que le lleno de alegría, luego de volver a su habitación, Tomoyo ingresó a su dormitorio con los ojos resplandeciendo de felicidad, 

         -Sakura, es el momento de cumplir con mi promesa. 

         -MMMM?-Sakura estaba extrañada.-De que promesa me hablas Tomoyo?.-En eso Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura explicándole de algo que había prometido hacía un año atrás.

         -Sakura, una vez prometí que tomaría una foto conmemorativa en honor a Ti y al Joven Shaoran, pero como Shaoran no esta ahora, quiero que la fotografía sea con todas las cartas Clow en forma humana.

         -Sí, ahora recuerdo,-dijo Sakura.-Esta noche se termina el hechizo de auriga, por lo que esta noche la gran mayoría de las cartas volverá a la normalidad. Si, hagámoslo.-Tomoyo puso una expresión de tanta felicidad que incluso le salieron unas estrellas en los ojos *^_^*

         -Entonces, vamos al patio de mi casa…

         Sakura y Tomoyo salieron al patio que estaba completamente desierto, sin nadie que viera, entonces, Sakura sacó su báculo e invoco a todas las cartas que aún tenían una forma humana, conjurándolas:

         -_Cartas creadas por Clow, aquellas que tiene una forma humana, despierten de su sueño para que nos reunamos en este punto, háganlo por el nombre de su nuevo dueño, LIBERATE._

Entonces, todas las cartas con forma humana aparecieron en el amplio patio de la casa de los Daidouji, Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada por lo que pronto iba a hacer, en realidad iba a ser la fotografía de su vida. Todas las cartas se formaron para aparecer en la fotografía, pero antes de que Tomoyo, pusiera las manos sobre el disparador, Sakura se dirigió a todas por última vez.

         -Amigas, no saben cuan agradecida estoy con todas ustedes. Gracias a ustedes, formaron en mi la fe que una vez perdí, ahora entiendo que ustedes también poseen un alma y un sentimiento de amor. Ahora comprendí cual era el verdadero sentimiento de ustedes, servir al amor, a la paz, para estas cosas perduren eternamente. Esa es la misión que el Mago Clow les otorgó. Ahora quiero que se preparen porque ahora vamos a permanecer en un cuadro para el resto de la eternidad.

         Todas las cartas aplaudieron, Sakura tenía a Luz y Oscuridad a su Lado, mientras que mas arriba, levitando un poco para que aparecieran mejor, estaban las cartas más altas de todas, mas abajo las más pequeñas. Cuando todos estaban listos, Tomoyo se preparó diciendo.

         -Ahora, todos digan. W_HISKY._

_         -¡¡¡WHISKY!!!_

Luego de la Fotografía, todos volvieron al libro de las Cartas Sakura, mas tarde, Sakura junto con Tomoyo, fueron al cementerio donde descansaba en paz su madre, a quien tanto adoraba, Sakura, al ver que no había nadie presente, invoco la carta mas apropiada para el momento.

         -_FLOR…-inmediatamente, una linda muchacha apareció con un ramillete de las más hermosas flores de todo el mundo, para luego, decorar la tumba con un verdadero jardín de hermosas flores y rosas de todos los tipos. Mientras veía este maravilloso evento, Sakura vio que de entre estas flores, estaban las flores de Cerezo, que eran las favoritas de Nadeshiko, al verlas, una emoción comenzó a recorrer su corazón asomando unas pequeñas y tiernas lágrimas. Tomoyo también se emociono al ver semejante espectáculo. Sakura se limito solo a decir._

         -Gracias Mamá.

         Luego de estar de vuelta en la casa de Tomoyo, Recibió una llamada de su padre diciendo que su habitación estaba completamente terminada. Sakura no podía estar mas contenta, así que decidió ir de inmediato junto con Tomoyo, a ver su nueva habitación. Al llegar, se encontró con un dormitorio en realidad, espectacularmente remodelado, luego de verlo, se lanzó de inmediato en su cama contenta por el fruto del trabajo de tres personas que quería mucho. Su padre, su hermano y Yukito.

         -Bien, creo que es hora de celebrar con una gran cena.-Dijo Fujitaka.-Yo invito, Tomoyo también puedes quedarte.

         No podía ser un día mas perfecto, mientras Touya bajaba a la cocina se encontró con una imagen bastante conocida que apareció fugazmente como un fantasma diciendo.

         _-Te Amo._

Touya respondió al espíritu de la Carta del Espejo diciendo.

         -Yo también.-luego se dijo.-_Se que algún día, nos volveremos a ver._

Cuando todos estaban abajo, Sakura sacó un paquetito. Kero, que había permanecido inmóvil hasta que todos los que estaban presentes se fueran pregunto a Sakura por aquel extraño objeto que tenía en las manos. Sakura solo se limito a decir.

         -Es el recuerdo de unas amigas muy especiales para mí, unas amigas que siempre estaran conmigo, unas amigas a las cuales nunca mas voy a dejar olvidadas.-Luego reveló el contenido de este, era un portarretrato que coloco inmediatamente en su velador. Luego Sakura se disponía a bajar al comedor para ayudar con la cena.-Kero, espera aquí, si quieres puedes jugar, te prometo traerte algo delicioso. No me tardo.

         Kero salto de felicidad cuando Sakura salió de su nueva habitación. Luego fue al velador, para ver que tenía ese portarretrato, en ese momento, se encontró con una fotografía donde aparecían Sakura y las Sakura Cards juntas. Kero solo se limito a decir.

         -Ahora veo a lo que Sakura se refería, bueno, es el momento de Jugar… Si Señor…-Kero prendió el televisor y comenzó a jugar, luego de contemplar la hermosa imagen de Sakura y sus queridas amigas. Las Sakura Cards.

**FIN.**

**N.A. Por fin, la historia que tanto me empeñe en escribir ha terminado, ha sido muy grato para mi, extender la historia de Sakura Kinomoto en una aventura que ha tenido toques de aventura peligro y emoción, en realidad me siento muy feliz de haber terminando esto, coincidiendo con el termino del año académico, he dado un paso muy importante para el final de mi carrera. ^_^**

Antes de terminar, no puedo despedirme sin agradecer a algunas personas que me han apoyado en realizar esta obra: Primero quiero partir por mí hermana Rocío, quien estuvo entusiasmada con mi creación, a ella le agradezco la enorme curiosidad que despertó esta historia. En segundo lugar quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a Juan Carlos Estrada (Bunnyfriend) quien consiguió difundir esta historia por medio de su espectacular website, a el quiero agradecerle su buena disposición en ayudarme a difundir mi historia por todo este mega universo. Gracias Amigo, y te deseo una muy feliz Navidad un gran año 2004. Por ultimo voy a agradecer a una lectora que siempre ha estado al tanto de cómo se fue formando, esta historia, m refiero a Celina Sosa, gracias por el interés que siempre tuviste puesto en mi historia, y te deseo suerte en todo. Gracias.

También quiero agradecer a Marissa Cervantes, quien fue mi fuente inspirativa en la creación de historias como las suyas, yo nunca he escrito historias ya que me dedico a escribir poesía generalmente, pero su talento me hizo sacar estas bellísimas frases. Gracias de todo corazón, además quiero agradecer por mi desempeño en la Universidad a mis padres quienes siempre me ayudaron, mis compañeros de carrera y los profesores quienes me apoyaron en todo.

Por ultimo, quiero dirigirme al Navegante que circunda siempre por esta extensa red llamada INTERNET, recuerda que detrás de cada historia, hay un trabajo de una persona que se ha esforzado mucho por darle vida, así que si quieres crear una historia como esta, hazlo con todo tu corazón y en especial, con todo tu amor…

Non vemos, y felicidades a todos….


End file.
